Dreams
by captain ty
Summary: When life tears apart true love, can anything ever bring it back together again. Speirs/OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: No offense is meant to the men of the Easy Company or anyone living resembling our characters. We only own Lorraine and of course anyone else who isn't real.

Nights in white satin  
Never reaching the end  
Letters I've written  
Never meaning to send-_Nights in White Satin, Moody Blues_

Chapter 1

_Portland, Maine-1938_

Lorraine sat at the end of the pier dangling her legs off the end watching the small fish feed from the breadcrumbs she'd dropped in. The hair that had escaped her braids blowing around her face caressing it in the gentle breeze. Smiling she knew that being out in the sun would cause her hair to lighten and the small smattering of freckles across her nose to return. She really didn't care, but the fact that it would upset her mother pleased her. Since turning sixteen she quickly realized that the only pleasure she had in her life was making her mother insane.

Sighing she picked at the scab on her knee out of boredom. Just this morning her mother had lectured her for not behaving properly at breakfast and that song was getting old. The only joy she found was sitting her alone watching the fish at least they didn't yell or judge her every move.

Since her birthday her mother thought she should start to take a more active part in society and begin to act more like a proper young lady. She personally had other ideas. She hated the dresses, preferring to wear pants and no shoes whenever she could. When the winters in Maine seemed to last forever you took advantage of summer while you could and she was determined to enjoy it.

Sighing again, she dropped her head down into the palm of her hand. There was no one to hang out with, even with it being summer most children were out working on their parents boats, so she was left alone. The females her mother wanted her to associate with were boring and stuffy, just like her mother. Of course, her father owning the cannery also ensured that she had no friends. It was hard to make friends when your father controlled their father's lives.

Sitting here wasn't making it any better. Getting up she decided to go to the cannery and maybe her father would have time for her since her mother never did. Creeping up the back stairs to his office, she saw a young man sitting outside the door waiting on something.

Walking over she stopped in front of him waiting for him to lift his head. When he didn't look up, she poked his leg, "hey what are you doing here? Are you waiting on someone? Do you want to go hang out?"

"No."

Frowning she bent over trying to see the boys face, "oh come on if you're waiting why not wait with me?"

"No, you're a girl."

The boy finally looked up and she was fascinated by his eyes. They moved between hazel green and dark brown and he had an intense stare that she'd only seen on adults.

Scuffing her foot across the floor, she tried to hide her disappointment. "Oh that's what I was afraid it was. So you don't want hang out with me because I'm a girl?"

The boy nodded, "right, now go away, don't you have something else to do?"

She scuffed her feet again and sighed, "yeah I guess I could find something else, but I wish you would change your mind."

"No, go away; I've business with your Da, so off with you."

She was about to start her argument again when her father's office door opened and he stepped out. "Good Lord Lorraine, how did you get out of the house without your mother seeing you dressed like that?

Shrugging she stared down at her feet, "I don't know, she was talking to someone in the parlor and I went out the back. Father isn't there something I can do here?"

Reaching over and tugging her braided hair, "yes you can go home and change. You're a young lady now; you need to start acting like one. Now go home and make your mother happy." He kissed her forehead and pushed her way turning to face the boy she'd just been talking to. "Alright son, let's have a look at you. So how old are you."

"I just turned eighteen and I'm trying to earn some money by working part time my last year in school."

Lorraine took the chance to look at the boy while he was talking to her father. She wouldn't have called him handsome in the classic sense but he was definitely more interesting that the milk sops her mother kept dragging home for her to meet. His speech had a funny accent to it and while she couldn't place it, she liked the way it sounded. Maybe she could ask him sometime where he was from.

"Lorraine, I asked you a question, why are you still here?"

She could feel the heat rush to her face as the boy she'd been staring at turned his attention back to her a frown marring his features. "I'm sorry father, I'll go."

Stopping beside the boy, she gave him a shy smile, "maybe I'll see you around."

He watched the girl run down the stairs missing the look the father was giving him. Had he seen it he probably wouldn't have even looked her way. Turning back to look at Mr. Davenport he saw the man was eyeing him critically.

"Sir, I'm a hard worker, give me the chance to prove it."

Michael Davenport was a hard man; he'd worked his way up from the shipping boats and managed to marry well providing him the funds to buy the cannery. He also liked to think of himself as a fair man and a good judge of character. He was confident the boy could do the job and he'd decided to give him a chance, coupled with a word of warning. "Alright you have the job; however you're Scottish born yes?" When the boy nodded he continued, "I'd work on losing the rest of that accent if I were you, you'll get further in life. So what's your name boy?"

The boy reached to shake his hand. "Speirs sir, Ronald Speirs."

"Lorraine Davenport, what is that thing you are wearing? I don't understand you; you were not raised this way, why do you insist upon embarrassing this family by dressing like some fishmongers urchin. I want you upstairs right this minute and into something proper for a young lady."

Lorraine turned and started up the stairs with as much enthusiasm as a convict going to be executed. She was half way up when her mother's voice stopped her.

"Yes and make sure you dress for dinner we have a guest coming and I want you looking nice. I'll be up to check on you later."

Once her bedroom door was closed behind her she stuck her tongue out in her mother's direction. Flopping on the bed she knew exactly what company was coming, another potential suitor. Her parents had arranged for her to attend some prestigious finishing school just outside of town. The bright side of that was only two years of school left; the down side was she would go on auction to the highest bidder that much sooner. She was convinced she'd been conceived for one reason and that reason was to marry up the social ladder.

William Davis the Fourth was absolutely the most horrible human she'd ever met. From his mousy brown hair to his dull brown eyes, she wanted to throw something at him, just to get a reaction. Trying not to sigh she looked across the table at Mr. Boring and tried to act interested in his latest tirade over the fishermen in the town.

Stealthily glancing at the clock she realized this wouldn't go on much longer and she'd be able to escape to her room. Tonight was a full moon and she had plans to head down to the shore, she'd heard some kids talking about the big bonfire and party they were having and maybe, just maybe she could sneak in unnoticed.

Feeling the pinch on her arm, she glanced at her mother to see her frowning. She realized she must have missed a question. Smiley sweetly, "I'm so sorry William; I must be a bit tired tonight. Could you please repeat the question?"

Her simpering act must have worked because he puffed up and cleared his throat, "yes, well I was asking if you would like to accompany me Saturday day sailing, of course with your parent's permission."

Glancing over at her mother she cringed when she saw the smile on the woman's face, "well of course she may go it will be wonderful. What time should be expecting her home?"

Plastering a smile on her face, she felt a cold shiver pass down her spine. This was her future, mind numbing dinner parties surrounded by people who bored their own reflections. _Hmm, wonder if Dracula had bored his own reflection and that's why he didn't have one_. Catching a glimpse of her father, she realized he was as miserable as her. That confirmed to her that this little get together was all mother's idea.

Standing at the door, she bid good night to William Davis the Fourth and tried very hard not to snatch her hand away as he pressed a slimy kiss to the back of her hand. The mental groan echoing through her head, Saturday was only two days away. Turning she watched as her mother beamed at her father.

"Oh Michael that went so well and he's asked her out on Saturday, this is wonderful. He comes from a wonderful family and would make an excellent match."

Her father met her eyes over her mother's head and must have saw the panic in them, "now Helen, she's only sixteen, she's got plenty of time to make a match and well I'm not sure about this boy, he seems a little weak to me."

Her mother moved to the sideboard and poured herself a sherry tsking at her father. "Michael, he's perfect and it's never too soon to make those connections and matches. Of course she still has to finish school to be properly educated, but an early guarantee of marriage to a prominent family would be a very grand thing indeed."

"Mother, you do realize I'm still in the room right? My God, now I know how a brood mare must feel begin paraded before the choice stallions for breeding."

Beside her, her father choked back a laugh while her mother slammed the glass down hard enough to break the stem. "You will not speak to me like that young lady. I know what's best for you and I find your reference to breeding stock insulting. This is your place in life and the sooner you learn to accept it the better off you'll be."

She watched her mother smooth her dress and take a deep breath calming herself. "Now I think it's time you went upstairs. You're father and I need to discuss some things."

Lifting her head, she left the room refusing to even say goodnight to her parents. She was too angry to be trusted to speak.

Helen turned to Michael, "well I can see that you are no help with this. Why didn't you say something?"

Taking a glass of whiskey, he moved to his favorite chair. "Well I didn't say anything because I didn't think you'd appreciate me agreeing with her." As his wife gasped, he held his hand up halting her future tirade. "Helen, she's sixteen, let her grow into this and besides those couple of years at the school she'll adjust. The harder you push against her the harder she's going to push back."

Helen dropped on the couch glaring at her husband, "yes well she gets that from you. What do you propose to do if she alienates every eligible male in the area? What then Michael? I'm certainly not letting my daughter lower herself to marry some fisherman's son."

He tried not to flinch at her words. At one time he really believed they had married for true love, well time had shown it was true loving alright, his wife's true love of money and power.

"Helen relax, I've a friend in England who would be perfect for her, but he is willing to wait a few years until she is properly educated. He's been recently widowed and I think he might be the right choice in the end."

"Well we can always use that as a fall back. But Michael, I expect you to speak with her tomorrow about this."

"Yes dear."

Lorraine rushed around the room quickly changing and putting her clothes away. Fixing the bed so it appeared that she was in it took her longer than anything but pleased with her deception she crept out of her bedroom and down the backstairs. She'd oiled the backdoor earlier so no sound was made as she slipped out into the night.

Making her way to the beach, she could hear the noise from the party and crept to the start of the path that would have taken her down. Standing over the crowd below her she realized she'd have to be content to sit and watch, she'd never been accepted and it hurt too much when they just ignored her. Maybe if she waited until they had drunk more.

"What are you doing here?"

Whipping around she twisted up in her own feet and ended up on her ass in the sand staring up at the man behind her. "I…I wanted to come to the party, but now." She waved a hand down at the beach and sighed, "guess I'll just stay and watch. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "thought I'd come down and see what the big deal was. You know it's probably not the safest thing for you to be here alone."

"What are you going to do run back to work tomorrow and tell on me? Because you made it very clear today how you felt about hanging out with a girl."

Running his hand through his hair, "no I'm not going to tell your Da, I mean father, but it's just you here by yourself and well, that's not a good idea."

Dropping her head on her knees, she scooted her butt around so she could ignore him. "Fine consider me warned. Have a nice time."

Looking down at the party and then looking back at her sitting alone he was torn. Before he could make a decision she spoke, "look if it'll make you feel better I'll go sit over there in the shadows, I've done it before."

He watched her get up, walk over to the edge of the forest, and sit down. Had he not been watching her he couldn't have told you exactly where she was. Sighing in relief, he started down the hill to join the party.

She had no idea how long she'd sat watching the people laugh around the bonfire, but the cold was seeping into her bones and she probably needed to head home. She had no idea why she tortured herself this way, she needed to accept that she'd never fit in. Getting to her feet, she brushed off her pants and took the path through the woods to the house.

She was so lost in her own misery that she didn't see the two men step from behind a tree.

"Well look what we have here. A little blonde pixy, where you going sweetheart?"

Looking between the two men, she saw there was no way around them. She slowly began to back up, "I was just on my way home if you'll let me pass."

"Hey Bill, hear how she talks all proper like, you're one of them rich brats ain't yeah?

Shaking her head, she kept backing up hoping to put enough distance between her and the men that she could turn and run. "No. I live in town yes, but I'm not a rich brat."

"Yeah sure you ain't, you're coming from that party down there, so maybe you can party with us."

Turning to run she'd only made it a few steps when someone grabbed her braid and pulled hard enough to jerk her off her feet. Crying out in pain, she found herself on the ground with one of the men on top of her. Trying to kick or scratch them, she realized the one of top had her pinned.

"Alright you got her Bill, come on don't be selfish, get her to her feet so we can both have a go."

When they pulled her to her feet, the moon broke through the clouds and she could see both men's faces clearly. These weren't boys they were men who worked at the cannery, "well look here Bill, this is the bosses daughter. What you doing out of the house little girl? Looking for a party?"

Lorraine's eyes narrowed and when the man let go of her arm to grip her around the waist she kicked him between the legs and ran again. This time she was out distancing them.

She glanced back over her shoulder for just a second and collided with a solid object, knocking both of them to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She could feel the sobs of relief clenching her throat, she knew that voice, "please you have to help me, two men…"

She got no farther than that and he had her up pulling her off the path and behind a large tree. He quickly put her back to the tree and stood in front of her his chest pressed against hers.

"Shh, be quiet, they'll hear you." He put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming as the men stumbled by looking for her and cursing her every step of the way. When quiet return he removed his hand and stepped back.

Lorraine couldn't stop shaking and her knees went weak sliding to the base of the tree she pulled her knees into her chest and tried to disappear. She felt him sit next to her and put his arm around her.

"It's okay, you're fine now. Just relax and when you feel better I'll walk you home Raine."

"Why…why did you call me that, that's not my name, it's Lorraine."

He laughed, "I know but it got you to think about something else didn't it?"

"Yeah, so Mr. I don't like girls, you ever going to tell me your name?"

"I never said I didn't like girls, I just said I didn't want to hang out with you."

She couldn't stop the look of hurt on her face or the tears in her eyes. She should have known that he would be like the rest and not want anything to do with her. Pushing to her feet, she put her hand out to shake his hand.

"Well thank you so much for your help. I'll be going now."

He looked down at her hand like a snake about to strike and she quickly pulled it back when she saw it. Turning away from him she ran off through the woods not looking back, she didn't want him to see the tears.

**WELL I NEED TO GIVE A BIG SHOUT OUT TO BER1791, THIS REALLY WAS HER IDEA I JUST TOOK IT AND RAN WITH IT. THANKS SWEETIE, YOU'VE BEEN MY BIGGEST FAN.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: No offense is meant to the men of the Easy Company or anyone living resembling our characters. We only own Lorraine.

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes-_Behind Blue Eyes, The Who_

Chapter 2

He stood watching her run through the woods away from him, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Had she really thought he was serious when he had said that to her? She'd really thrown him off guard with the handshake thing and by the time, he started to figure it out she had tears in her eyes and was running off. He'd have expected a hug at the very least for helping her.

Shaking his head, he started home. Women were confusing and tonight confirmed the reasons why he avoided them. He had a plan, he couldn't afford any distractions, and Raine could very quickly become a distraction. Her sapphire blue eyes were enough to make any man forget his goals and aspirations and want to take care of her. He just couldn't imagine why a girl who had everything looked so sad all the time.

But today overall had been a good day for him. The money he earned would leave him free to return to Boston, where he actually had friends. The people on the beach were merely someone to pass the time with, they didn't like him and he didn't like them. One more year of school and then he would be free, all he had to do was get through this year.

Thinking about school he suddenly stopped, why had he never seen her before today? According to everyone on the beach, she'd lived here all her life but she was never in school. Hmm, just another distraction, he really needed to stop thinking about her. Shaking his head he made his decision, he would find her apologize for what he said and leave it alone.

****

The sky outside was beginning to lighten and Lorraine rubbed her eyes again. She'd been unable to sleep when she got home and now couldn't sleep because it was day and her mother would want her to do whatever it was she came up with today. Sighing she crawled back into bed pulling the covers up around her neck.

Last night had been terrible. First, the whole near rape thing then the rejection of the one boy, no man she found even remotely interesting. Sighing she rolled over, she had to sleep, maybe she could convince her mother she was sick, it really shouldn't be that hard, she knew she looked terrible, her eyes red and swollen, the light blue coloring underneath them clearly indicating she'd had no sleep, yeah she could pull it off.

She just dozed off when the knock came. Sighing she thought about not answering but knew her mother would barge in regardless. "Yes."

"Lorraine, it's dad, can I come in?"

Frowning at the door she wondered what new tact they had decided on last night, 'good parent, bad parent' was her guess. "Sure dad, the door is open", mumbling under her breath, "like always."

Her father stepped into the room looking uncomfortable. That immediately gave it away that her mother had sent him her. Finding her still in bed his concern quickly replaced his anxiety.

"Lorraine are you alright? It's not like you to still be in the bed?"

"No, I just don't feel well this morning and I didn't get much sleep last night. But enough about me, what did she send you up here to tell me?"

Her father blushed and sat down on the bed next to her, "that transparent am I? Well, I just wanted you to know your mother means well even though she is not the best at showing it."

"By her meaning well would you mean her forcing the most boring men on me? Father if that is her definition of meaning well, I'd rather she didn't care at all."

Her father chuckled, "well I have to admit that William is just a tad bit boring and well…"

"A tad bit boring, dear Lord, both of you have gone around the bend. First he could cause paint to peel with his boredom, not to mention he's nearly twenty years older than me, why can't I date men closer to my own age."

Standing her father frowned, "well to begin with, there aren't exactly a large group of acceptable men your age pounding down the door, you've made sure of that." He continued his statement, trying very hard to ignore the hurt look on her face. "Also, a man of a certain age is better equipped to take care of you and handle your outburst of rebellion."

Rolling over she turned her back on her father. "Yes, well I guess you're right. I'll do whatever you want; now if you don't mind, I'd rather be alone. Please pass my request to mother."

Michael stared at his daughters back and almost reached out to touch her. His hand shook with the need to comfort her, but he knew any sign of weakness now would set them back in her acceptance of the situation. Clenching his hands at his sides, he started for the door. "I'll let your mother know, I hope you feel better."

When the door closed, she let the tears flow. Now even he was against her, closing her eyes she wished for one friend to talk to, just one, why couldn't she even have that one small thing?

****

For two days he searched for her and tried to have run-ins with her with little success and he sure wasn't about to ask her father. Walking down the street toward her house, he knew he was taking a risk, but maybe if he was lucky he could catch her slipping out of the house.

He had to jump behind a tree when the front door opened and a man exited turning to take a basket from someone inside. Watching the man as he changed hands with the basket and extended his arm. Raine stepped out the door beside the man laying her hand on his arm, together they walked to his car and left.

Frowning as the car drove away; he had to wonder who the man was? He looked a little old, maybe he was a relative that was visiting. Tapping his fingers against the tree, he decided that since he still needed at apologize maybe he could find out who the man was. _Remember Ron, curiosity killed the cat._

****

When William escorted her back to the door she had her teeth clenched so tight her jaws ached. She hated him, she hated her parents and most importantly, she hated her life. They'd no sooner gotten out on the water than William had pushed his amorous attentions on her. The desire to get in the tub and scrub the feel of him from her was almost enough to have her running for the door.

"Well Lorraine, today was wonderful and I certainly hope that we can do this again."

Keeping her teeth clenched, "yes of course I'm sure something can be arranged. If you'll excuse me William I fear a day in the sun has left me exhausted." In her mind she knew there was no way she'd ever let this man be alone with her again.

"Of course my dear, I'll bid you good night." Leaning in he pressed a kiss to her lips, the desire to gag was almost overwhelming her.

Dunking her head, she let herself into the house and leaned against the door trying to keep down what little food she'd eaten that day.

"Oh darling you're back, how was it?"

Opening her eyes, she saw her mother's expectant face. "Well mother, let's see he tried to shove his hand up my dress and his tongue down my throat so how do you think it was."

She smiled when she mother went pale and gasped, "no, William would never have done something like that, you must be mistaken."

"Really mother, I'm mistaken." Reaching up she undid the collar of her dress and exposed the top of her shoulder where she knew the teeth marks in her skin were visible. "Does this look like I'm mistaken? Now if you'll excuse me I need a bath."

Shutting and locking her bedroom door she ripped her clothes off, threwing them on the floor, and heading into the bathroom quickly trying to wash the smell of him from her skin. Ripping the pins from her hair, she let it flow down her back as she scratched her scalp trying to relieve some tension. When that failed to calm her she dressed in her pants and headed for the window quickly climbing down to the ground she headed for the docks the one place she could find peace.

He was shocked when he saw her sitting on the end of the pier, her golden hair down and reflecting the pale moonlight. Walking up beside her, he saw she was so lost in thought she didn't even acknowledge he was there.

"Raine, you really shouldn't be out here alone. Are you so bent on getting yourself into trouble?"

He heard her deep sigh, "no not really, I just need to think and my house makes that impossible. Why are you here, I thought you didn't want to hang out with me? Or are you just here to rub salt in the wound."

Rubbing his neck, "yeah about the other night, I think you got it all wrong." Sitting down next her, he could smell the subtle perfume she was wearing. "I really didn't mean it the way it came out."

Turning to look at him, he could see the wariness in her eyes, "really then how did you mean it? Because I'm pretty sure when someone tells you that there can be little room for misunderstanding."

Deciding to change the subject, "so hey I came by your house today, very nice by the way. Anyway I was hoping to catch you and well I saw you leave with that man, so was that your uncle?" He curiosity getting the best of him, he just had to know.

"No, mother's convinced I'm going to marry him after I get out of school. Wow you came by my house, why?"

He had to cough to cover up his shock, "you can't be serious. He's way too ugly to be married to you. Oh, uh I wanted to apologize that you mistook something I said."

She laughed, "wow, I can't believe you just said I was pretty. Holy cow, I'm shocked. So you ever going to tell me your name?"

Grinning at her, "Ron, my name is Ron."

"Nice name, but I like Ronnie better." She laughed again when he growled, "oh no, you call me Raine I'll call you Ronnie." Dunking her head and letting her hair block her face so he wouldn't see how nervous she was, "so does this mean you might want to hang out together?"

Ron heaved a sigh, "well I guess, I mean you don't seem all that bad for a girl any way."

She smiled, "good, so what are you doing until school starts?"

Ron laughed; he'd probably just bitten off more than he could chew.

****

_Portland, Maine-1941_

"Ronnie, please stop being so difficult, this is my party and I want you there. I'm tired of hiding the fact you're my friend."

Ron sighed and tried to focus on anything but her sad eyes. They'd had this same argument every month for the last two years or so it seemed and it looked like they were going to have it again. "Raine, I've told you, I can't lose this job and if you're father finds out about us I'm finished."

He saw the tears in her sapphire eyes and groaned, "oh please don't cry, I can't take it. Look, we've had this argument so many times I can recite it in my sleep. There is no way you are going to drag me to your coming out just to annoy your mother."

"Ronnie I'm tired of this game, I thought you were my friend?"

"I am your friend, but Raine, this won't work, you're mother has been mad at you for months let's not make this any worse. Now come on it's starting to get dark and I need to get you home."

As he put his arm around her, part of her wished he meant it in a romantic way. She'd been in love with Ron Speirs for years but she knew better than to even hint in that direction. Hell he wouldn't even walk her all the way home for fear her father would see him.

Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she had to admit he grown into a very handsome man. Ron had filled out and she'd noticed the changes in his body in the way a woman probably shouldn't. She wasn't sure, when her feelings had changed but it was something she'd have to learn to deal with, because there was no way he felt the same about her.

Ron loved the way she fit under his arm. She wasn't all that tall and when they walked like this her head fit perfectly into his shoulder and when she put her arm around his waist as it was now, he could feel the soft swell of her breast in his side. He had no idea when he had started to notice her in that way, but he was sure it had to do with the unexpected arrival of Lord Albert Wentworth.

Lord Wentworth had shown up in September around the same time Raine had finished school. He was a friend of her fathers and had finally taken the invitation to come to America and escape the war. Raine had complained saying he made her nervous, not that he'd done anything, but she felt this was another marriage attempt on her parent's part. That had Ron concerned; the man was twenty years older than her and a widow, whose wife had died in an unfortunate accident. Or so the rumor around the cannery said.

Beside him, he felt her shiver and pulled her closer. "You cold?"

"No, I really just don't want to go home. Ron please won't you reconsider, the party is tomorrow."

He knew she was serious when she called him Ron instead of Ronnie. "I'd love to, I would do anything to see you happy, but I can't Raine, please try to understand."

Stopping she turned to face him. They were still in the shelter of the woods and no one could see them. "Would you really do anything to make me happy?"

He frowned at her, "okay, I would do anything to make you happy except attend this party. Why?" His voice betraying the suspicion that she was up to something.

Looking at the ground, she slipped from under his arm to move so she was standing in front of him. Putting her hands on his chest, she took a deep breath. She knew this could end their friendship, but she just had to know. She was eighteen and well a woman sometimes had to take chances to get what she wanted. Looking up she met his eyes, "alright if you would do anything to make me happy, I want you to kiss me."

If she'd just asked him to walk on water, he couldn't have been more shocked. Licking his lips, he tried to laugh it off, "okay I'll kiss you." Quickly he bent down, kissed her cheek, and took half a step back. He wanted space between them but loathed losing the feel of her small hands on his chest.

He watched as her lips twisted into that smirk he knew so well, there was nothing good for him when that smirk appeared.

"What the hell was that? Are you my brother now? Okay in your defense I probably didn't make myself very clear, I want you to kiss me on the lips, you know like you kiss your girlfriends."

Rolling his eyes, he prayed for something, anything to happen that would stop this. Looking back down at her, he saw the expectation and excitement in her eyes. Closing his eyes, he knew this was such a bad idea, but ignored his inner thoughts and leaned down to press his lips against hers.

Raine didn't realize she'd been holding her breath till his lips touched hers. Closing her eyes, she stepped closer to him and slid her arms around his neck. Feeling his arm go around her waist and pull her closer she decided to be brave and try what she'd heard one of the girls at school talk about; French kissing.

With the tip of her tongue, she traced his bottom lip. When he growled, she thought she'd done something wrong until his lips opened and she was able to slide her tongue in further.

Ron thought he was going to die when he felt the soft touch of her tongue against his lips, growling he opened his mouth a little further, this was her wish so he was going to let her lead. When her tongue entered his mouth all his good intentions went out the window.

Picking her up he pulled her tightly against him and began to explore her mouth completely, loving the taste of her and wanting more. When her hands went into his hair and pulled he nearly forgot they were in the middle of the forest the desire to taste her further driving him on.

When Ron suddenly let her go, Raine ended up sitting on her ass with the air knocked out of her. Looking up at him, she saw he was as breathless as she was and was looking anywhere but at her. Getting to her feet, she took a step toward him, "Ronnie…"

"Don't Lorraine; don't touch me I couldn't stand it right now."

Pulling her hand back as if burnt she felt the tears slip from her eyes. "I...I...oh God I'm so sorry Ronnie, I've got to go."

Before Ron could move, she was out of the forest running for the back door of her house not looking back. Closing his eyes he knew everything that had been between them had changed.

****

She stood looking across the dance floor with eyes as frozen as her soul. Her party had been moved to the end of December because of Pearl Harbor. Her parents had argued over whether to have it or not. She didn't care what they did as long as they would just be quiet. It had taken Lord Wentworth stepping in to make everyone agree that the end of December would be a more appropriate time.

She'd not seen Ron since that night in the woods and had not even left the house for fear of running into him. She couldn't face him, closing her eyes, she could still see the shock on his face and she knew then that she'd destroyed their friendship.

"My dear are you alright?"

Glancing beside her, she tried to smile and knew she missed the mark. "I'm fine Lord Wentworth, thank you for asking."

"My dear, how many times have I told you to call me Albert?"

"Yes, I'm sorry; I guess it slipped my mind."

Taking her hand in both of his he smiled down at her. He was extremely pleased with her. When Michael had offered his daughter in marriage, he was frightened she be rather plain, instead he found her very striking. The golden blonde hair and the sapphire eyes were breathtaking. He couldn't wait to have her panting beneath him.

"Well you must be excited my dear, after all tonight will be most memorable." Seeing the confused look on her face he chuckled, "tonight your parents intend to announce our engagement. I suppose with all the difficulties this month they forgot to tell you."

"Yes I suppose they did. Will be please excuse me Albert?" She didn't wait for his response but pulled her hand way and headed for the back of the house.

Stepping outside into the freezing December night, she couldn't help but compare it to her frozen feelings. As she'd predicted, she was being sold into marriage like a prize mare. She vaguely wondered if she stood her long enough that maybe she could freeze to death.

"Raine, why are you out here in the cold?"

Turning she saw Ron standing two feet away from her. Blinking her eyes to make sure she hadn't just dreamed him. "Ronnie, what are you doing here?"

Taking a couple of steps forward he stopped an arm's length from her. "I wanted to see you one last time."

His words broke her out of her daze and she saw he was wearing a uniform. "Oh God, no Ronnie you can't. Please don't do this to me."

Moving forward he pulled her into his arms holding her close. "I have to, we're at war. Don't cry baby, I'll come home to you I promise. I brought you something and I want you to keep it."

When she looked down, he'd placed a small necklace in her hand. "This was my mother's and I wouldn't give it to you if I wasn't coming back. I promise I'll write you every day, and Raine, I love you."

Grasping the necklace in her fist, she threw herself into his arms her lips finding his. The kiss contained all the longing and love she felt for him. When they finally drew apart, he wiped the tears from beneath her eyes. "I've to go, I'll write Raine. I love you."

He slipped from her arms and disappeared back into the dark before she could speak again. Looking down at the necklace in her hand, she slid it into her dress pocket. She should have told him, how she could have let him leave without telling him she would be married to another man next month.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: No offense is meant to the men of the Easy Company or anyone living resembling our characters. We only own Lorraine.

So another effort by Ber1719 and Captain Ty we hope you enjoy.

_A man can tell a thousand lies  
__I've learned my lesson well  
Hope I live to tell  
The secret I have learned, till then  
It will burn inside of me_

I know where beauty lives  
I've seen it once, I know the warm she gives  
The light that you could never see  
It shines inside, you can't take that from me-Live to Tell, Madonna

Chapter 3

Albert stood at the window watching the man walk away from his future wife. He'd have done something about them kissing in the dark if it hadn't been for the uniform. That meant the problem was going to take care of its self. Sighing he turned back into the main room. He'd leave Lorraine to morn her lost love, but he would speak to Michael. Where there was, a lover leaving for war there would be letters.

_Two weeks until the wedding_

She watched every day for a letter from Ron. The necklace he'd given her had taken permanent residence around her neck. Luckily, it was long enough that no one could see it beneath her clothes. She'd gone to the library and done research on what the necklace was. She'd found that it was a Celtic Love Knot and it pledged to the wearer that like life, love could turn corners and seem to lose its way: but if it's true, will come back and continue forever. It had belonged to Ron's mother and therefore was his promise to love her forever and come back to her. Now it was a symbol of the love she would never have.

Rubbing the necklace again, she knew she would never see him again but this at least would give her something to remember him by. But then again, maybe when she found out where he was she should send it back to him and try to explain what happened. After all the necklace was given to her under different circumstances and he might want it back to give to his future wife.

The thought of Ron marring another woman was like a knife in her chest. The only person she'd ever met who loved her, who wanted her was lost to her and it was her fault. _You could run away, why don't you then you'd be free to be with him? Ah, I know why, you're too scared to defy them; you are still trying to win their approval._ Digging her nails into the chair she willed that voice to stop, she had to come to terms with this and quickly, otherwise she was going to drive herself insane.

Her time was no longer her own and between Albert and her mother made sure she was never alone. There were diner parties and fittings, her head hurt so badly every time she tried to think about it all. The front door shutting had her jumping out of the chair and running to greet her father.

"Did anything come for me today?"

Michael gave his daughter a sad smile, "I'm sorry Lorraine, nothing came today. Honey, maybe you're friend is too busy to write, he'll get around to it, besides you've got so much to do, I'm sure you'll get one eventually."

Michael watched his daughter's shoulders slump and she returned to the library to sit and stare out the window. Creeping into his study, he pulled the letter out of his pocket and unlocked the desk. Pulling open the bottom drawer, he added the latest letter to the growing pile. Looking down at the stack he felt guilty, the Speirs boy was a hard worker and he must really love his daughter. And if the way Lorraine was acting was any indication, she loved him.

When the engagement announcement had appeared it the paper he'd cut it out and saved it. He was going to do the same with the wedding announcement. Then he would box it all up and send it back to Ron. At least then, he would understand why she never wrote him.

Relocking the drawer, he looked up to find his wife standing in the doorway watching him. Stepping inside she shut the door behind her. "Michael I'm worried about Lorraine, she's not eating and if we have to take that dress in one more time there will be nothing left. Do you think she's happy?"

"No Helen she's not happy. But what do you want me to do about it?"

"Oh Michael I think we've made a horrible mistake, do you think she might have been interested in someone else? Are we breaking her heart?"

Michael glanced down and then opened the drawer and removed all the letters. "Oh yes, there was someone, we just didn't know it. He left to join the Army and all these are from him. I guess he promised to write and I'm hoping that after she's married she'll forget him."

Helen's eyes filled with tears, "oh Michael how could you, she's our daughter and you're letting her think the man doesn't love her? How could you be so cold?"

He dropped the letters back into the drawer locking it shut. Getting up he went to pour a whiskey before turning back to face his wife. "How could I? I can't believe you; you made it clear that she wasn't allowed to settle for a common worker. That man worked in our factory, he was a good man, but you wanted her to move up so I've done as you asked. Never come to me again and condemn me for doing your bidding."

"Yes, you're right Michael. We still have two weeks till the wedding, I'm sure this will pass."

He watched his wife leave the room and downed the rest of the whiskey. He didn't think this would pass. His daughter's heart was going to be broken and in the end, this would all be his fault.

_The night before the wedding_

Standing in front of the mirror, she reached up and unclasped the necklace. It had been over a month and not even a postcard from Ron. Dropping the necklace into her jewelry box, she picked the heavy diamond pendent Albert had given her as a pre-wedding present.

Tonight would was the final rehearsal diner. On Albert's suggestion the wedding had been moved to New York and would occur tomorrow, they would have one night in New York before boarding a ship for England.

She had learned to keep her emotions in check; so much, so that she wasn't even sure she could feel. Her parents and Albert watched her like a bug under a microscope searching for any sign of rebellion. How disappointing it must be for them to find none.

Weren't brides supposed to be happy? Looking back in the mirror, she really didn't know the person staring back at her. Her hair was done daily by a group of maids in some elaborate style that was supposed to be the height of fashion. Even the dresses she wore were selected by someone else. She was a walking talking doll that was dressed up daily to play lady of the manor.

When she wasn't being dragged between social engagements, she was learning how to run a British manor. Curling her fingers into her palms, she wished she could throw something anything, but any action that was seen as not correct was quickly reported to either her mother or Albert. She didn't think she could stand one more lecture.

Standing she smoothed her dress and started for the door, the sooner tonight started the sooner it would end.

Albert was waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Taking her hand, he curled it around his arm. "You look lovely my dear and diamonds suit you. You'll find when we return to England that you will have many more choices from the family jewels."

Giving him a small smile, she didn't respond. In her heart she knew she would give everything, she or Albert owned to see Ron again.

Albert watched Lorraine carefully. Ever since the night he'd seen her with another man she'd been totally unresponsive, being polite as a well brought up lady should be but there was no life in her. Frowning he decided to fix the situation now. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her into his room and shut the door.

She stood staring at him rubbing her arm where he'd grabbed her saying nothing. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself before beginning. "Lorraine, this foolish love affair you've had is over. I know all about him and he left you and hasn't looked back. I'm sick and tired of you mopping about as if someone died. You will begin to act happy about this marriage or you will be sorry."

Shaking her head, "exactly how are you going to make me any sorrier than I currently am Albert?" She could stop the gasp of pain as he grabbed her shoulders and squeezed down hard.

"My dear, you have no idea of the depth of pain I can cause you and as of tomorrow no one will care. Let me be quiet clear, a husband owns his wife and no one will question me on my actions in dealing with you. Now I'll give you a moment to collect yourself, but when you walk out of this room you will have a smile on your face appropriate for a new bride or we'll return to this room and I'll beat you until you conform to what I want, and trust me I can do it."

She watched him walk from the room the fear coursing through her body. What had her parents done to her; they had given her to a monster. Closing her eyes, she thought once again about leaving and never coming back? Where could she go? She had no money, she had no friends and even if she did know where Ron was, did he even still want her?

Smoothing her clothing with shaky hands, she tried to calm her nerves. She had no choice she had to do this. Pasting a smile on her face, she opened the door and went to Albert.

Everyone walked past congratulating them on a beautiful wedding and what a beautiful bride she made. The smile on her face shone brightly covering her fear of doing anything to make the situation worse. The reception lasted well into the night and the gentle tug on her arm by her mother gained her attention.

"Come Lorraine, it's that time and we need to get you ready."

Smiling and excusing herself, she followed her mother upstairs to Albert's suite trying hard not to think about their last conversation in this room. She stood as her mother undid the back of the dress and removed the veil from her hair.

"Alright now Lorraine, I know we've never spoken of these things but I'm prepared to answer any questions of what's to happen tonight."

Swallowing back the nausea Lorraine smiled at her mother, "it's alright, we had a class in my last semester of school that explained the duties of a wife. Please don't distress yourself." She patted her mother on the hand and finished undressing.

Wrapping a robe over the flimsy nightgown, "well mother, I'll see you in the morning."

As the door closed, she slumped down in the chair. There was no one in the room but her and soon Albert would be here and the thought of him touching her or kissing in her made her sick. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember Ron's kiss and the way it felt when he touched her. That would be what she thought of, Ron that would get her through this.

When she heard the door open, she stood silently and waited for Albert to appear. Weaving he managed to make his way into the bedroom. "Well I see you are prepared, get over here and let's see what I've bought."

Moving forward she stopped in front of him and removed the robe. Tensing her muscles to stop them from shaking as his eyes surveyed her body like a prize thoroughbred.

"Very nice, well you won't need this." Reaching out he ripped the gown from her body and laughed as she tried to cover herself. "Why so shy now my dear? It's not like you've not done this before, so let's get to it shall we. Remove my clothes and then spread yourself on that bed."

"Albert, I don't know why you've said these things, I've never done this before, you're the first."

The backhand across her face knocked her to the floor. "You little whore. I saw you throw yourself into his arms, no woman who is innocent would act that way."

Reaching down he grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. Her cry of pain earning a viscous pinch on her breast. "If I were you, I'd be very quiet my dear, as I explained earlier, I have ways of causing you pain."

Albert threw her on the bed and quickly removed his clothes. He'd never been this hard for any woman; her cries of pain were exhilarating. Yes, she was going to be perfect. Moving to the bed, he grabbed her leg and pulled her to the edge. "Now my dear let's get started on that heir."

The scream of pain tore from her throat as he shoved himself inside her with no thought to her comfort. The chuckle above her had her opening her eyes to look at him. The amusement was clear in his voice, "well what do you know you were a virgin. All the better for me."

She felt his hand close around her throat and tighten down his breath whistling in her ear as he pounded inside her. "Oh yes my dear, your father really should have been more careful and checked into my likes, I love to punish women, it's really unfortunately what happened to my last wife."

The fear permeated her fog causing her to fight to get from beneath him and get away, in turn, this heightened his pleasure and the hand around her throat tightened. "Oh yes my dear, fight all you want. I told you, you belong to me now to do what I wish."

The darkness was creeping into her vision and it was getting harder to breath. The pain between her legs was receding giving way to darkness. Above her, she felt him move and pinch her breast again to make her cry out. Yet, the only noise to escape her closing throat was a brief sobbing noise.

Albert was in heaven, she was tight and warm surrounding him and her small body allowed him to control her with one hand while inflicting pain with the other. He felt his climax building and squeezed harder on her throat. As he came, he watched his darling wife lose consciousness.

The sunlight hitting her face finally woke her. Lying still for a moment she listened to the sounds of the room trying to judge if Albert was there. When silence greeted her, she began to push herself to a sitting position.

She was lying exactly where he had left her. Looking down she saw the dried blood on her thighs and bed mixed with other fluids she didn't want to think about. Her throat hurt to breath and she did her best not to swallow expect when she had to. She could only imagine what he'd done to her after she lost consciousness.

Easing from the bed she went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, the bruising on her breasts was much worse than she'd thought but could be hidden as well as the finger mark bruising on her neck. The busted lip was going to be more of a problem along with her damaged voice. She would have laughed had it not hurt so badly, she was sure Albert had a plan to explain that as well.

Hearing the door open and close she waited for the footsteps. Hearing them pause at the bedroom door for a moment before continuing towards the bathroom. Looking up she met Albert's eyes in the mirror.

"Good morning my dear, I'm glad to see you are up. I've had room service bring up some tea with lemon and honey that should help your throat. Remember we are leaving in a few hours so please do something with your appearance."

Before he could turn away, she managed to croak out the question that had been burning her soul. "Why Albert, why do this I would have given you what you wanted? Why did you hurt me?"

He turned and for the first time she saw the true face of Lord Albert Wentworth, and it chilled her to her soul. "Simply put my dear, you are mine and I'll do with you as I please. I'm a man who enjoys certain vises and I'm most fortunate to have found you."

As he stepped closer to her, he lifted her hair and rubbed it between his fingers. "You are such a tiny thing; I suppose I'll have to be more careful with you now won't I?" Dropping her hair he turned back to the door, "you have one hour before your parents arrive to say good-bye, I expect you to be properly attired."

When her parents arrived she was properly attired and the bruises hidden from sight. The face had been a little harder but with the proper make-up, she'd made herself presentable explaining her hoarse voice on a cold she could possibly be catching. As she kissed them good-bye, she couldn't muster any sadness toward them, they had sold her to the devil and now she was going to live in hell.

****

Ron had no idea why he bothered to show up at mail call. For two months, there had been nothing from Raine. He just didn't understand why, he wrote every day, even if it was just a few lines telling her he loved her. When he'd arrived at training and saw the other officers were married and had their wives with them, he regretted not marring her before leaving. He'd planned on saving his leave and going back to get her, but now he wasn't even sure if she wanted him or not.

"Speirs"

He jumped when his name was called and was happy to see it was a box. Taking it and heading back to his room he couldn't wait to open it. Maybe she'd just not had the time to write and had sent him something instead. Dropping down on his bed, he ripped the box open to find one letter on top addressed to him and the rest were his letters to her unopened.

Ripping open the letter to him, he found a sheet of paper wrapped around two newspaper clippings. The first was Raine's engagement announcement to Lord Wentworth. She'd gotten engaged the same night he left her. The second was her wedding announcement from a month ago. Flipping the letter over he scanned the few meager lines written there.

_I wanted you to see why she never wrote. I hid these from her, she never knew about them. She's beyond your reach you must leave her alone._

Dropping the letter on the bed, he tried to wrap his thoughts around what had just happened. She was married, she never knew about the letters? How could she not know he mailed them to her, why didn't she get them, who was it that had hidden them from her?

Putting everything in the box, he shoved it under his bed and picked up the application someone had given him. They were looking for infantry officers to transfer to the paratroopers. He made up his mind; at this point, he had nothing to lose and signed his name on the contract.

****

_Aldbourne-Fall 1943_

Mrs. Gordon looked up from her paper to see Lady Wentworth enter and head to a back table without really looking up. Silently she got up and started to prepare the tea she always kept on hand. She also passed a silent prayer that the Lady was still alive.

Her sister Margret worked as a housekeeper at the estate and kept her apprised of the latest happenings. Everyone thought for sure this last time Lord Wentworth had finally killed his third wife.

Everyone in Aldbourne had been surprised a year ago when Lord Wentworth had returned from America with a new bride. They also lived in fear for her life. Most of the town suspected that his second wife had not accidently fallen down the stairs, but might have had some help on the way down.

This new wife was a tiny thing and very sweet, but in the last year the beatings and rapes had become worse. Not everyone knew about them, but her sister was one of three live in staff and she'd told Agnes that no heir had been produced and Lord Wentworth blamed his wife. Her sister had arrived yesterday to pick up tea and tell her that this last one had been horrible.

Lord Wentworth had returned from London late and the wife wasn't at the door to great him. Her sister said you could hear the Lady screaming and the blows he was inflicting on her echoing through the house. The next morning Margret said she'd cleaned the bloodstains up and seen to the mistress. She'd told Agnes the poor woman was bleeding everywhere even between her legs.

Shaking her head Agnes could only wonder at how his Lordship thought to have an heir when he kept damaging his wife.

Grabbing the honey and lemon, she took the tray to the back table sitting it down. "Here you are you're ladyship."

The tiny hand reaching out to grab hers startled her for a moment. Lady Wentworth never liked to be touched nor did she touch others. "Please Mrs. Gordon; sit for a moment won't you." The voice was hoarse like she had a cold, but Agnes Gordon knew better. She guaranteed that if she could see under that high collar the bruises around her neck would still be there.

"Alright me Lady."

Lorraine looked up at Mrs. Gordon and smiled. "Please would you just sit and talk for a while. Your voice and your sisters comfort me."

Agnes smiled, "oh your ladyship, now how can that be, we both carry the lilt of the Scottish that should offend your ears, not comfort them."

She saw the lady smile and the tears in the sapphire eyes glistened. "Your voice reminds me of someone I cared for very much. He always hid his accent with everyone else, but never me."

As if realizing what she just said the Lady looked around the room to see if anyone heard. Agnes laid her hand over the ladyships. "There's none about by me self lady, I've taken in the Yanks and they're out training."

Lorraine smiled and sipped her tea. This was the only respite she ever got. She'd been coming here since she'd arrived in Aldbourne and listening to this lady talk gave her a reason to smile again. "Well I'm sure the Yanks are keeping you busy."

"Aye they are at that. I've mostly got officers but one of them has the nicest Scottish lilt to his speech. Nice man too, always brings things home when he can."

The opening of the door drew both woman's attention. Beside her Agnes smiled, "oh and here's my Scottish boy now."

Lorraine kept her head down but when she heard the man laugh her whole body tensed. She prepared herself but nothing could stop the pain when she heard his voice.

"Alright Agnes, are you telling tales on me again."

"Oh no, never. Just having a spot of tea with her ladyship here is all."

Ron turned to look at the lady sitting in the corner. Her hat blocked her face and she kept her head down much more interested in her tea than their conversation.

Turning his attention back to Agnes, "well I wanted to stop by and tell you not to worry, I'll be very late tonight so I'll take care of myself when I come in."

Lorraine watched him from under the edge of her hat. Even with the helmet on, she could see he was as handsome as ever. It hurt so badly to look at him, she wanted nothing but to get up from her chair and go to him.

"Oh Ron, let me introduce you to her ladyship."

Lorraine felt the panic choking her she had to leave before Ron got close enough to her to see. Glancing at the back door, she stood quickly and headed that way, calling an explanation of another appointment over her shoulder.

Ron watched the woman leave and turned back to Agnes. "That wasn't a British accent, she sounded American."

"Aye, that's because she is American, only been here about a year and a half. Very nice lady that, don't know what got into her to leave so fast."

Ron shrugged, "well who knows about the rich and why they do what they do. So I'll see you later love." As he headed for the door, something about what Agnes had said made him pause. Turning back, "Agnes, what's the Lady's name?"

"Oh it's Lady Wentworth. She and Lord Wentworth live in the large estate just outside of town."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: No offense is meant to the men of the Easy Company or anyone living resembling our characters. We only own Lorraine and anyone else that isn't real.

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late-_"Apologize", Timbaland_

Chapter 4

Ron couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Agnes you said Wentworth? How common of a name is that?"

"Oh not very common at all, why do you ask?"

Raine had been sitting less than ten feet from him and he'd not know it. What had him warring between anger and confusion was the fact she didn't even try to talk to him. "Agnes, I want to talk to you tomorrow about the Wentworth's"

Agnes watched Ron leave wondering what had put him in such a foul mood.

Lorraine ran almost the entire way back to the house and up the stairs rushing into her bedroom, where she slid to the floor more out of exhaustion instead of relief. She'd been ten feet from him and all she wanted was to run to his arms and let him make it better, but in the end that would have been dangerous.

The last time a man had tried to come between her and Albert he'd ended up in the Thames river the next day and all the man had done was offer her assistance up the stairs.

Pushing herself from the floor, she quickly went to her jewelry box and opened it, pulling the bottom up to expose the necklace beneath. Lifting it, she laid it in her hand and ran her finger over the design. The lines represented the love he'd had for her, never ending, but now…sighing she put it away and arranged the jewelry as it had been. She knew that Albert always searched her room after he returned from a business trip, convinced that she was doing something behind his back.

Taking off her hat and tried to relax. There was nothing she could do now except avoid town, but how long would this have to last? She'd heard rumors that the Americans were here for the big push, but no one knew when that would be. She vaguely wondered if Albert would let her go to London. He was returning tomorrow for another week's business maybe he'd take her with him.

"What are you doing my dear?"

Turning in her chair, she faced the man she feared more than death. "Nothing I was merely day dreaming." She couldn't stop the fear from creeping into her face as she asked, "is there something you need?"

Albert smiled and shut the door behind him. "Well my dear, I think you've healed enough to return to your duties, don't you? I'm confused as to why you've yet to produce an heir. What are you doing behind my back?" His eyes had narrowed to slits as if trying to detect some deceit on her part.

The fear coursing through her drove her to be carelessness, "I've done nothing Albert did it ever occur to you that beating me nearly to death every time could be the problem?"

She'd forgotten how fast he could move and the backhanded blow left her tasting blood. Wiping her mouth, she turned and waited without making a sound. She'd learned that the more she cried out or the harder she fought the more he enjoyed it.

Albert grinned, she taken the blow without a peep and the blood seeping from her busted lip was better than any exotic aphrodisiac. Stepping closer he ripped her hair free and buried his hand in the golden locks pulling back till her head was tilted at the angle he wanted. Leaning down he licked the blood from her lip.

"You know my dear, I think something or someone has caused this outspoken side of you, I've never known you to talk back." Giving her hair another vicious yank, "who is he?"

Thoughts of Ron immediately entered her mind. His full lips and strong jaw, closing her eyes she willed them away, she didn't deserve to even think of him. "No. There is no one and hasn't been anyone but you and you know that."

"Well I guess we'll see about that, I think a good whipping will break you."

She could stop the pleas that slipped past her lips, "No! Please Albert not that. Please don't hurt me like that again."

Releasing her hair, he ripped the dress and underwear from her body. Once he had her nude before him, he traced the fading bruises around her throat and breasts. "Well I see that my marks are almost gone, guess I'll need to rectify that."

When his hand closed around her throat, she prayed he'd kill her this time, anything to free her from the nightmare that was her life. The struggle to breath was becoming too much and she felt the darkness color her vision. Suddenly he released her throat and threw her on the bed.

Before she could recover, she felt him flip her on her stomach and pull her hands over her head tying her to the bed face down. The sobs tore from her wounded throat, she knew what was coming and the last time he'd done this she'd spent a week face down in bed, unable to bear the touch of even a sheet.

She heard him drop his clothing and heard the crack of the riding crop across his hand. When the first blows came, she bit her lip to keep from scream, by the tenth blow she lost the fight and was screaming with every lash. She could feel the blood run down her sides and soak into the bed. At fifteen, she lost count.

When he reached twenty and was satisfied, she heard the wheezing of his breath as he bent over her to release her bloody wrists from the rope. He flipped her on her back and dragged her across the bed to the edge causing another cry of pain as her wounded back was further abused.

This time both his hands surrounded her throat as he shoved himself inside her tearing and ripping her tender flesh. With each thrust, she prayed to God to die. Finally, she could feel him near orgasm and his hands tightened down on her throat harder than before, just before she lost consciousness she felt him bite her shoulder and then she felt nothing.

****

Someone was screaming. Why would someone be screaming didn't they know that Albert would be angry at the noise? Prying her eyes open she realized that it was Margret the housekeeper screaming for help.

Reaching out the slight movement gained the woman's attention. Relieved to see her move Margaret grasp her mistresses hand careful of the wounded ragged flesh on her wrist.

Margret saw Lorraine's lips move but no sound came, bending closer to her mistress, she finally managed to make out the words, "no doctor."

Rising she nodded her head and assisted Lady Wentworth to stand. Letting the Lady use her to support her weight as they moved slowly and painfully to the chair. Lorraine gently eased herself into it, pointing back at the bed.

Sighing Margret had been here before. Moving to the bed she quickly removed the blood stained sheets and replaced them with clean ones. Once finished she went into the bathroom and drew up a bowl of water and antiseptic. Returning with the items, she kneeled beside Lorraine.

"Madame, please let me get you something for the pain."

Lorraine shook her head and pointed at her throat. There'd have been no way to swallow it, her throat was so swollen now she could barely get air through it. Motioning for Margret to begin she braced herself for the pain as the other woman began to wash the blood away and clean the whip marks on her back.

When Margret was finished, Lorraine was covered in sweat and the tears that had tracked down her face gave testimony to the level of pain she was in. Letting Margret help her back to the bed she collapsed face down and closed her eyes.

****

When Ron returned from his training exercise he found Agnes sitting alone wiping the tears from her eyes. "Agnes what's wrong?"

The older woman collected herself and smiled, "oh you're finally back. Missed ya I have. Come sit let me get you something to eat."

Before she could move, Ron grabbed her hand. "Agnes, what's wrong? What's happened in the last week that has you crying?"

"Ach, I can't tell ya. But it's a sad thing to be sure, my sister just left and well the mistress has been ill."

Ron clenched his hands, "what's wrong with her? Has the doctor been to see her?"

Agnes gave him a strange look, that clearly indicated she thought he'd gone daft. "Of course not, there is no doctor ever allowed to see the mistress when she's like this. Wouldn't be proper."

Ron felt his frustration rise, "okay so the normal course of action is to call a doctor when someone is ill, yet if she's sick why aren't you people doing that."

"Ach boy, you wouldn't understand, now let me get you the food."

This time Ron let her go, he needed her help if he ever wanted to talk to Raine. Waiting for her to put the food down and sit beside him again, he decided to try and get her assistance.

"Agnes, I need your help. I need to talk with Lady Wentworth, alone and I know that she comes here from time to time, do you think she'd come if you asked her?"

"Aye, she'd come. But why do you want to talk to her? That could be dangerous boy, her husband isn't a good man."

"Yeah well I'm starting to get that idea. Look, I knew Lady Wentworth growing up and I just want to see her. Could you ask her to come tomorrow night and let me talk to her?"

"Her ladyship spoke of knowing a boy with a Scottish accent growing up…was that you?"

"Yes, that was me. Please Agnes, help me."

Agnes nodded her head. "I'll do it. I'll send the message through Margret. Just make sure you're here tomorrow night at nine."

Nodding his head, he finished the stew. He'd be here because he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

****

Lorraine was grateful that Albert was staying in London another week, it would give her more time to heal and it allowed her to visit Agnes to night. Slipping in the back door, she closed it quietly and let her eyes adjust to the dimness of the room. There were only a couple of candles lit and but the tea was on the table.

As loudly as her voice would let her, "Agnes I'm here."

Hearing no response, she moved toward the table and poured a cup a tea. Easing herself into the chair, she wasn't shocked to hear footsteps behind her. "Well I'm glad you heard me, I'm afraid my voice is still a little hoarse."

"Yes, but it sounds beautiful to me."

Jerking her head up she saw Ron standing over her looking down. Freezing she could only watch as he took a seat across from her. "Drink your tea Raine before it gets cold."

Her hands were shaking so bad she had to grasp the cup in both hands just to get it to her lips, her eyes never leaving his. For the first time she couldn't read anything in his expression, it appeared he'd learned to mask his emotions as well as she had.

Sitting the cup down she tried to smile without causing the cut on her lip to split open again. "How are you Ronnie?"

"That's all you can say to me after two years? Why Raine, why did you marry him?"

The tears were coming no matter how hard she tried, "please Ronnie I had no choice. My parents…"

"You could have told me, I'd have taken care of you. Did you not hear me when I told you I loved you?"

Pushing to her feet, she started backing up toward the door, "Ronnie I'm sorry I can't be here I've got to leave."

He was quicker than her and grabbed her arms to stop her. "No not yet. Don't you think I deserve some answers?" Moving his hands up to grasp her shoulders he tighten his grip slightly, "talk to me Raine, and tell me what's going on."

When he grabbed her, she froze and then the pressure on her shoulders was too much. She wasn't with him anymore, she was back in her bedroom about to be tortured and she had to get free.

Ron was so shocked when she began to fight him, begging him to release her and not touch her. He released her out of shock more than anything else. As she feel back against the bar crying and panting, that's when he noticed the marks on her throat.

When she opened, her eyes to look at him she noticed he was staring at her throat and his eyes were completely black. Reaching up she felt her collar had come undone during their struggle and she knew what he saw, the bruises around her neck. The fear must have shown in her face as he stepped closer because he stopped and held his hands out in front of him.

When he spoke his voice was low and dangerous, "Raine, what happened to your neck and don't lie to me?"

"It was nothing Ronnie, we had an argument and he was a little rougher than he meant to be is all."

He didn't believe her and reaching for her hand, he took it gently in his and brushed back the edge of her sleeve. He could feel her entire body tremble as he held her hand. She was scared to death of him and he had no idea why. When her sleeve fell back, he saw the raw mark on her wrist and immediately recognizing it as rope burn.

"Oh baby, what's he done to you? I'll kill him for this."

He was moving before he even realized it and her tiny hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Ronnie, please I'm begging you don't do this, you're only going to make things worse for me don't please."

Looking down into her eyes, he knew he couldn't deny her anything even though every fiber of his being screamed for him to hurt whoever had hurt her. Closing his eyes, he reigned in his temper and relaxed his body.

Lorraine felt the tension leave his arm and let her hand slide from it. Cautiously she reached out to brush her fingertips across his cheek feeling the stubble of his beard. Her hand was trembling and she longed to touch more of him but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Ron stood still and let her touch him. When her finger slid away from his face, he opened his eyes and turned to face her. "I'll do as you ask, if you'll tell if you're hurt anywhere else."

"No Ronnie, I can't please understand."

"Raine, I'm trying to understand but…why can't I touch you? Please baby, I just want to hold you."

As he reached for her, again she stepped away from him. "You don't understand I've got to go, you have no idea what Albert is capable of. Please Ronnie, let me go."

Before he could respond she was out the back door and gone. Feeling the anger course through his body, he did the only thing he could. He picked up the teapot and threw it against the wall.

****

Albert had stayed in London for over a month and Lorraine's body had healed but not her soul. Margret was her lifeline to Ron through Agnes and she'd heard he was angrier than ever. But she'd stayed away for both their sakes. Summer was coming and she could only hope that they would soon be leaving.

Sighing she heard the front door open and Albert call her name. Calmly walking out onto the stairway landing. "Welcome home Albert, how was your trip?"

She heard him snort, "well it was a trip. Well my dear I can see that you still aren't pregnant. Guess we'll have to try again won't we."

As she watched him climb the stairs something inside her broke, free. All she could see was the hurt in Ron's eyes when she hadn't let him touch her. Enough was enough. "Well Albert you can try, but let me tell you this, tonight if you try to hurt me one of us will die and I really don't care if it's me."

Albert grinned, "oh my dear, you know how I love it when you fight me, your blood is all the sweeter when you do."

He reached the top of the stairs and grabbed her arm pulling her to him. "Bitch, you're going to pay."

This time instead of a backhand, he caught her with a punch to the face that knocked her to the floor and dazed her. The voice in her head was screaming for her to get up. Pulling herself back to her feet, she wiped the blood from her mouth. "You're right Albert I'm going to pay."

Screaming she launched herself at him knocking both of them down the staircase. Landing at the bottom, she tried to get up and found the pain was too much, closing her eyes she let the darkness take her.

****

"My lady, please open your eyes."

Lorraine forced her eyes open to see Margret next to her. "What happened?"

"Oh my lady it's terrible, you and Lord Albert fell down the stairs, we were afraid you weren't going to wake up."

"How long was I out?"

Margret wiped her head with a cool rag. "Two days my lady. Lord Albert left for London this morning."

Closing her eyes she nearly wept, the bastard was still alive. She couldn't do this anymore. "Margret, you have to help me. I have to get away before he kills me. Please help me."

Margret moved away from her and for a moment she was afraid the woman was going to turn her back on her, but the closing and locking of the door told her she'd just found a friend. "Alright my lady, what do you have planned?"

Pushing up in the bed she smiled, "Margret, I'm going to die. Albert will return to be told that I died after he left."

"Alright my lady, but how do we keep him from finding a body?"

"I'm going to burn the house down that's how, and how unfortunate for Lord Wentworth that his third wife died in a tragic fire."

Margret grinned, "aye my lady, tragic in deed. But where will you go? You have to leave the continent or he'll find you."

"Oh I'm leaving, but I'm leaving as a man. With the Army here I'll find a way to blend in, so help me up we've much to do."

Moving to her jewelry box, she removed the bottom and pulled out the necklace. Writing a quick note, she put everything in an envelope and handed it to Margret. "Take this to your sister. She'll know who this person is."

Nodding Margret left to deliver the note while Lorraine sat in front of the mirror with a pair of scissors. Tonight, Lorraine Michele Wentworth would die and Michael Pryor would be born.

****

Ron packed the last of his items, they wouldn't be returning. He wished he'd been able to see Raine just one last time, but she'd avoided any contact with Agnes just to stay away from him.

Heading downstairs, he found Agnes waiting on him. "All packed are ya?"

"Yep, ready to go. You take care of yourself, maybe I'll see you soon."

"Before you go, this came for ya." She handed him the envelope with his name on it.

Opening it, he pulled the necklace out and closed his eyes. He didn't want to read the letter, but he had to know.

_Ronnie,_

_I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I felt you should have this back since it was your mother's. I hope you find someone to love and that you will happy._

_Raine_

Folding the letter, he dropped it and the necklace into his pocket. Saying nothing, he picked up his bag and headed out the door. What was there to say when your whole world had just crumbled?


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: No offense is meant to the men of the Easy Company or anyone living resembling our characters. We only own Lorraine and anyone else not real.

.

_Didn't I hear you cry this mornin  
didn't I feel you weep  
Teardrops falling down on me  
Like rivers in my sleep_

In my dream of laughter  
You came creeping with your tears  
Telling me your sorrow  
In the trace ends of your tears-"Strange Way", Firefall

Chapter 5

Ron walked toward the planes. He was a man focused on the job and making sure his men were prepared. The last thing he expected was to hear someone yell his name.

"Speirs, hey hold on a minute."

He stopped and watched as his commander came running up. "Hey glad I caught you. This was delivered for you this morning; sorry I'm just now getting it to you. Got to go, I'll see you on the ground."

Ron took the envelope and flipped it over in his hand. Frowning he realized there was no address or anything else just his name. Opening the envelope he pulled out the letter.

_Ron,_

_I hate to send bad news in a letter but this is the only way. Wentworth manor caught fire two days ago and burned to the ground. Lady Wentworth didn't make it out of the house. I'm sorry boy; the Lady was killed in the fire. Take care and see me if you return to England._

_Agnes_

He stood staring at the letter hearing nothing around him as the pain radiated through his chest. He'd thought it hurt when he'd lost her to another man, but it was nothing compared with the pain he felt now that she was truly gone. There would be no hope of seeing her again, not in this life anyway.

Folding the letter he put it in his pocket and walked toward the plane. Who knew he might see her again sooner than he thought.

_Carentan, France_

As she rode in the back of the truck she was overwhelmed by the events of the last few weeks. Burning the house down had given her an overwhelming sense of freedom and peace. Agnes and Margret had worked hard to produce the proper papers to establish who she was and get the correct uniforms; the rest was up to her.

Sneaking in with a group heading for France had been easy, too easy in fact and now she was knee deep in the mess. Heading out to join something called the 506th; she really should have read up on military stuff before jumping on this idea.

She'd easily passed the test to become an aide and they told her she'd be working for Colonel Sink. She'd didn't care if she worked for Satan himself as long as she was away from Albert.

She shifted her weight on the bench seat again trying to keep her back of the side rail. While most of the lash marks had healed the scabs were still sensitive and she didn't want to rip one open and bleed that would be too hard to explain.

Reaching up she felt her hair again in amazement. When Agnes had cut it off she thought the older woman was going to break down in tears. They'd begged her to let them get her out of England and back to the states. She shook her head and asked them where they thought that she could hide from him. She couldn't go home, her family would send her back and well, this had been the only way. Besides she had to admit there was something freeing about being a man.

She'd taken a lot of ribbing over her size on the trip over, only being 5'5 and underweight made all the other guys think she was weak…well that had been solved when she challenged them to fight. The sergeant on the ship had broken it up before it even got started, but she'd given as good as she got. But once they had been reminded she was someone's aide, they'd all backed off out of fear she'd exact revenge on them later.

As the truck stopped everyone began to off load and grab their bags. It only took her a moment to find the regimental headquarters and head off from the rest. It wasn't the greatest but hey, it was off the truck. Stopping in front of the desk she dropped her orders and waited. The sergeant sitting behind the desk scanned them and actually broke into a smile and looked up at her. "Well thank God you're here. You get to keep the old man happy now. Drop your bags and come on."

Entering a small room Lorraine was shocked to see an older man behind the desk looking intimidating and suddenly she was rethinking her decision. The man looked up and eyed her critically. "So you're what they sent me? Well Peterson get the hell out of here and let me take a look at my aide. So how old are you son?"

"Seventeen sir, don't worry my mother signed the papers to let me come in."

Sink laughed, "wasn't worried, you look a little young is all. Alright then get straight and then get your tail back in here and I'll tell you what I expect."

Saluting she turned and grabbed her bag on the way out quickly finding a place to call hers. Sighing she straightened her uniform and headed back to Sink's office.

"Wow, I didn't know the war effort had gotten so desperate that we were letting children into the Army now?"

She looked up to see a scruffy looking Lieutenant standing in front of her desk. He was wearing an amused smirk which she had to admit made him look very handsome. "Well Lieutenant if I was a child I might take offense, as I'm not I'll thank you for the complement. "

Nixon laughed and put his hand out, "Lewis Nixon Regiment Intelligence officer and you are…"

"Corporal Pryor, Colonel Sink's aide. So are you here to annoy me Lieutenant or do you need to see the Colonel?"

"Feisty aren't you?"

"No sir just busy, so which is it?"

Nixon took a moment to look at the new aide and he'd be damned if that was a boy and if it was he was having serious homosexual thoughts. Those eyes, damn. Shaking his head he smirked, "actually dropping off the report on Brecourt before I head back to the line."

"Alright sir, I'll make sure the Colonel gets it. Anything I can get you before you leave."

Nixon shook his head and mumbled a "no" and headed for the door. Wait till he told Dick about the new aide.

Lorraine watched Nixon leave with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. He'd looked at her strangely and that wasn't a good thing. Shaking her head she started reading the report on Brecourt. She was to read everything and make notes on the important items that Sink need to know up front. Sighing she started to read and was half way through when she dropped the pen she'd been writing with.

Rereading the entire paragraph she picked up her pen and finished her task, moving the information into the pile that would go into Sink's office in the next hour then she sat staring into space. One item haunted her throughout the day, the sight of the name Lieutenant Ronald Speirs and how he'd done something that could have caused his death.

"I'm telling you Dick wait till you see Sink's new aide. Damn but if that was a woman I would be all over that. Holly cow, I mean I don't like men, but you really need to see this guy."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Nix what has gotten into you. I didn't know you were that hard up."

"Yeah well let me tell you, go to regiment and then tell me what you think. If that's a guy I'll kiss whatever you want me to."

Dick laughed, "look Nix, I've already heard that he's just young and not filled out yet, you're reading too much into this besides what makes you think it's a female?"

Nixon shook his head, "look when we get back to England you'll see, oh by the way, we're coming off the line soon. I'll head out and tell Harry."

Dick nodded and wondered seriously what had gotten into his friend. Maybe he'd have to go see this aide for himself.

_England-1944_

She moved quickly down the road, her glasses covering her eyes and the baggy uniform ensuring that none of her curves showed. She'd managed to put on some weight the last month, but in all the wrong places to act like a man.

Glancing around she slipped inside the inn and found it empty and her sigh of relief echoed back to her. "Agnes where are you?"

She didn't even recognize her own voice any more. Sometime over the last two years it had changed. She thought that all the times Albert had choked her had damaged her vocal chords because it wasn't all that hard to lower her voice. She smiled when she heard the voice form the back. "Ach I'm coming lad have a seat."

She couldn't contain the smile as Agnes came out of the kitchen and found her sitting at the bar, glasses off and hat removed. "Ach me lady, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"Shh, damn woman, remember Michael…do you want to get me in trouble. Anyway, what's the latest gossip?"

Agnes poured her a pint of Guinness and sat down beside her, "well his Lordship came back a week after the house burned. Mighty upset he was, you had a very nice funeral by the way."

Lorraine snorted and took a long drink. "Yeah well it's all about how it looks. No questions on Albert's part?"

"Ach well he acted a fool of course, but no real sadness to those who knew him too well. What about you, are you happy?"

Lorraine sighed, "no but content. I don't get up every day worrying about having my husband try to kill me. But no, the thing I want the most is out of reach, at least for now any way. Agnes, did you tell Ron I died?"

She looked shocked, "well of course I did. The boy loved you and he deserved to know and it also made it that much more believable. Did I do something wrong?"

Taking another sip of beer she thought before answering. "No I don't think so, but I really can't be sure right now."

Ron stood on the road in front of what was left of Wentworth manor. He'd told himself he wouldn't come here, but somehow his feet had other ideas. This had been the last place she was alive and maybe seeing for himself would make it easier to believe that she was really gone. Sighing he started up the lane toward the cemetery.

He'd asked around and knew they'd made a show of having a burial in the family crypt that was just off from the house. He felt it was least he could do to visit the last place she'd been. He'd always thought they would be together, even after the last time he'd seen her he'd continued to hold out hope.

Stopping in front of the closed gates he touched them realizing he'd be able to go no further. Bending down he laid the bouquet he had at the edge of the gate. Standing he looked at the crypt for a moment longer knowing she really wasn't there he started back toward the burned out house.

When he stopped in front of the remains of the house he stepped inside in an effort to be the last place she was.

"I should have known you'd come here."

Ron turned to see an older well dressed man standing on the walkway watching him. He vaguely recognized him from the photograph of their wedding. "Really and why is that?"

Albert laughed, "because you were in love with her. I knew you were here in England. She didn't but I did. I always made sure I knew where you were, just in case."

Ron went from confused to angry, "you killed her you know that."

"I didn't kill her. The fool woman killed herself she knocked both of us down the stairs in an effort to kill me. Well looks like I'm alive and she's not. Well I'm better off without her. Stupid woman was useless, couldn't even produce and heir."

"Then why didn't you divorce her, why not let her go."

Albert looked shocked, "you must be joking there was no way I was going to tarnish the family name with a divorce dear boy, besides, there are other ways of getting rid of problems such as this."

Albert waved his hand around the ruins of the house. "This will be rebuilt later this year and I'll find a new wife." Turning he moved back down the lane pausing, he turned back to look at Ron. "If it makes you feel any better, she died loving you, always did."

Ron stood and watched the man leave. For as angry as he was Albert's words had frozen him in place. Albert had known she was in love with him all this time. Did that have anything to do with the abuse he'd seen? It was time he got some answers and the only person who could do that was Agnes.

Lorraine drained her glass and stood, "well I better get back, I'm sure Sink is screaming for me as we speak."

Both ladies laughed and as she turned toward the door she saw Ron walk toward the door from the outside. Moving quickly she slid down behind the bar and pulled her knees to the chest hoping he would have no reason to look over.

Agnes quickly seeing the problem moved around the bar to met Ron and hug him. "Oh you are looking good me boy. Come sit down and I'll get you a beer."

"Thanks Agnes, but what I really want is information and I hope you'll help me out."

"Alright, what is it you need."

"I want to know everything that happened between Lord Wentworth and his wife. I know he hurt her, I saw her neck and wrists, but it was more than that I want to know everything. The bastard just threw her being in love with me in my face and now I want the truth."

Agnes glanced down at the floor to see Lorraine looking scared and pale. She wasn't sure what she should do. She finished pouring the beer and glanced down at Lorraine again looking for permission. Lorraine nodded her head. She was dead, what would it hurt to tell Ron now.

Agnes moved back to the table. "Alright I'll tell you everything I know. But just remember the lady is dead and you doing something stupid isn't going to change that."

Ron nodded, "agreed. I just want to know, was she ever happy?"

Agnes's laugh was bitter, "no lad, she was never happy and every day was a living hell for her. When she arrived two years ago she was already broken. My sister told me he'd…well boy he raped her the night they married. I'm not sure I should tell you anymore. It doesn't matter now don't you see and you're torturing yourself with the details doesn't help. "

Behind the bar Lorraine had tears rolling down her face. She hated to think about that night. That night that should have been her's and Ron's. She waited silently trying to hear if anything he'd say. Finally when she did hear his voice it broke her heart. It had deepened and he sounded like he was forcing the words past his lips.

"So you're telling me, that she was raped, what else Agnes, you might as well tell me everything."

"Oh lad, the man beat her. You saw some of the evidence and well you might as well know that the night she knocked him down the stairs he was about to do it again. She'd just recovered for the one a month earlier."

Lorraine jumped when she heard the chair fall over and pulled herself tighter into a ball hoping that whatever Ron was doing it wouldn't bring him around the bar. She could hear his pacing and finally he stopped and when his voice came she could tell he was directly above her.

"Thank you for telling me. At least now I know she's found peace. I just wish she'd told me I'd have done anything to keep her safe."

Lorraine heard his footsteps move to the door then the door open and close. She remained where she was till Agnes called to her, "he's gone, you can come out now."

Wiping her eyes she stood and moved around the bar. "Why don't you tell the boy you're alive, you didn't see his face when I told him everything. He loves you."

Lorraine ran her hand through her hair. "I know he does, but you know I can't be free. I'll think of something, but for now this is the way it has to be. If I suddenly appeared before Albert has remarried what do you think would happen?" Her laugh was filled with bitterness, "I can tell you, we'd be having that funeral for real this time, because make no mistake Agnes, he'd kill me."

Agnes watched Lorraine leave knowing that whatever was between her and Ron was far from over.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: No offense is meant to the men of the Easy Company or anyone living resembling our characters. We only own Lorraine.

_So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skys from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?-"Wish You Were Here", Pink Floyd_

Chapter 6

"Oh my God Agnes, what am I supposed to do now? I have no idea how to jump and they are going to expect me to do that. I think I'm going to faint."

Agnes watched as Lorraine put her head between her knees and panted for breath. She might have laughed had it not been so serious. "Okay let's calm down…how hard can it be?"

"Oh my God, I have no idea how hard it is, don't you see that's the problem, I have no idea what's going on."

Agnes paced for a moment before stopping and slapping her hand on the bar. "I've got it. There's one of those boys who comes in here to drink, I've got the kind of liquor he enjoys, Vat 69."

Looking up Raine shook her head, "okay so how is him drinking your liquor going to help me?"

"Ach, don't you see love, we're going to get the man talking about jumping and well I'll pull it out of him. Once he starts to drink, he's very chatty."

Raine rubbed her head, "this chatty person wouldn't happen to have dark hair and eyes would he?"

"Aye that he would, how did you know?"

"Oh I know who he is and yes I believe he's the one we need." Raine couldn't help but smile, Nixon would be perfect.

Raine let Nixon get several glasses into the bottle before she came from the back and sat beside him, nodding at Agnes to start questioning. Raine had to give Agnes a back pat when this was over she managed to get all the information that would be important and kept Nixon well liquored.

Turning to face the intelligence officer she patted him on the back, "well Lieutenant, I'll leave you to your drink. Just remember, we've an early meeting tomorrow."

Nixon grabbed her hand before she could make her escape; turning her hand over in his he looked it over and then looked up at her. "You know Pryor, you are something else. You appear to be a male, but there is something about you. Ah too bad you're not a woman because you would be stunning."

Sliding her hand away she laughed nervously, "Nixon you've had way too much to drink and I won't hold this against you."

Rolling her eyes at Agnes she slipped out the back before she ran into someone else who would say something stupid.

****

_Holland_

Taking a seat between Colonel Sink and Nixon on the plane she kept her head down and prayed. There was no turning back now, she'd managed one reprieve from this but there wouldn't be another.

Nixon leaned in, "you look a little nervous Pryor, I told you daylight jump, nothing to worry about."

She only nodded her head, not trusting her voice to be steady. The only thing she was grateful was to be out of England. Avoiding anywhere Ron might be was becoming stressful in its own special way. She'd seen him a couple of times and the last time she saw him she was sick thinking about it.

She really didn't know what she expected but to see the woman he was with curled around him made her gag. Sighing she pushed the thoughts from her mind. He was a man and she was technically dead, what had she honestly expected.

Sink pulling her to her feet brought reality crashing in and going through the motions she heard Nixon describe she only hoped she wouldn't end up dead.

When she hit the ground she rolled over an immediately kissed it. She'd survived with nothing broken but now they were yelling for her to get moving. Freeing herself she grabbed her gear and followed after Sink and the rest of the staff.

She'd been working steadily since they arrived and they set themselves up just outside of Eindhoven. She had her back to the door when Sink and others walked in. She wasn't paying attention to what was said, but when she heard his voice she froze.

Turning her head slightly she saw he was facing her direction but the Nixon was partially blocking his view. Moving behind Nixon she slowly worked her way around the circle of men until she was at the door. Glancing back over her shoulder she saw Nixon give her a smirk. She didn't even like to contemplate what that smirk meant.

Hiding in another room she watched everyone leave the building and finally let herself relax. She knew she couldn't fool Ron and it was just better to avoid a direct run in with him.

"You really think you're smart don't you?"

The voice from behind had her jumping and dropping the files she had in her hands. Turning she saw Nixon leaning up against the door with smirk firmly in place.

"Not sure what you are referring to sir. I'm just trying to do my job."

He chuckled and stepped into the room closing the door behind him. "Look, it's just you and me now. I may be a drunk, but I like to think I'm observant if nothing else. Why are you so nervous around Lieutenant Speirs?" He held up his hand to stop her answering, "and before you give me the standard, 'well he is scary' we know that. But I saw the look on your face. You were scared of him."

She chuckled, "sir I think you're seeing things, now I've really got to get back to work." As she passed him Nixon reached out to grab her arm shocking both of them when he brushed against something that shouldn't have been there.

Both jerked away Nixon in surprise and Raine in terror. He'd felt the side of her breast and she could see by the way he was looking at her it was all over. Pushing the fear aside she pulled herself up and waited on his response.

Nixon couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, "well, I'm glad to find out that I'm not turning into a homosexual and that you really are what I thought. I can't begin to tell you how relived that makes me."

Raine pushed her lips together tighter waiting for the other shoe to fall since his relief would be short lived. She unease increased when Nixon cocked his head to the side and surveyed her.

"You know, you really are too pretty to be a man, well having said that back to my original question, why are you afraid of Sparky?"

"Sparky, who's that? Honestly I'm not afraid of anything with the exception of what you plan to do with this information."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not going to do anything but sit back and watch and be thankful you are a woman. But back to the question you seem to avoid, what's between you and Speirs?"

"Nothing I swear, he just doesn't know about me and I'd really like to keep it that way."

Frowning Nixon loved a good mystery and there seemed to be one here. "So were the two of you an item?"

He watched as the flash of sadness entered her eyes before she dropped them to stare at the floor. "We might have been some years ago but things didn't work out. Look he can't know about me and neither can anyone else. So what are you going to do?"

Grinning he tapped her on the cheek, "nothing but sit back and watch the fun. You're not going to keep this hidden forever and I want to be around to watch when he finds out. That is going to be a lot of fun." He was laughing as he left the room leaving her feeling confused and more than just a little worried.

Over the next week she'd managed to stay out of Nixon's way even though every time he saw her he gave her a cheeky wink. The man was a real pain sometimes. She was drawn out of her day dream about hurting Nixon when the man himself suddenly showed up at her desk.

Leaning down so only she could hear, "come on sweetheart, you need to come with me now and don't ask questions."

Grabbing her stuff she followed behind Nixon as they headed away from the headquarters and down the road further toward one of the aid stations. "Okay so now are you going to tell me what is going on? What was so important that you need to pull me away?"

"Look before we go in here you need to understand he is going to be fine, nothing a few days rest won't fix."

Raine could feel the fear creep down her spine, "who is going to be alright?"

"Speirs, he was shot earlier tonight and I'm not a stupid as I look. For whatever the reason you care about him and I think knowing you're there might help."

She shook her head violently, "no I can't you don't understand, he thinks I'm dead."

Nixon couldn't have been more shocked if she'd just told him she was Eisenhower's. "What do you mean you're dead?"

"Christ man, it's a long story and one I'm not about to share with you in the middle of the road. Now are you going to let me see him or not?"

Nixon grabbed her arm and pushed her in front of him into the aid station. Moving quickly to the doctor he spoke quietly with him for a moment then motioned Raine forward as they moved to a secluded area toward the back of the tent. "Okay, you've got about 5 minutes. He's unconscious right now, but I'll be on the other side of the curtain just in case someone gets noisy."

Pushing her inside he closed the curtain behind her. She found herself staring at the pale version of the man she loved. Somehow she began to move forward and reached the chair beside the bed dropping into it. Reaching out she laid a shaky hand on his chest to reassure herself he was breathing.

Feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest she closed her eyes in relief. Even injured his body felt warm to her touch and brought back memories of walking with his arm wrapped around her. Softly she lifted her hand to brush against his cheek feeling the stubble from his beard against her fingertips.

When his head moved to press closer to her fingers she nearly pulled back, but decided to take a chance and enjoy being close to him even if he didn't know it. Outside the curtain she heard Nixon talking to someone and knew her time was limited. Quickly she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Reveling in the feel of them against hers even for that brief second.

Running her hand down his arm she squeezed his hand and turned to move outside the curtain, never hearing him whisper her name.

When she and Nixon headed back to regiment, she waited till they were far enough from the aid station to stop and grab his arm. "Thank you for what you did, I don't know why you did it, but I still thank you."

"I did it for him. He's been different lately and I don't know. Dick is the sensitive one here, I just thought, well hell the look on your face when you heard his voice. Yeah you were afraid, but you were thrilled all at the same time, so that's why I did it."

Smirking she punched him in the arm, "don't worry Nix, you secret is safe with me. Besides, no one would believe you're such a softie any way."

****

"Pryor get your scrawny ass in here."

Rolling her eyes she grabbed her pad and walked into Sink's office. "You bellowed sir?"

Sink chuckled, "yes, well I need you to go down to Major Horton's headquarters and whip it into shape. I got no idea who's working down there, but if one more screwed up report comes up here…"

"Roger sir, moving. Oh sir, is this permanent?"

"Hell no, now git, I expect you back up here in a couple of days."

****

If two people could hate each other on sight that would have been her and Major Horton. She had no idea why he disliked her so much, she'd quietly come in and began to straighten his headquarters and teach his clerks everything they need to be successful sending reports to Colonel Sink. Whatever the reason he'd made it his job to stab at her every opportunity.

"Pryor, have you finished typing up the reports I gave you?"

Gritting her teeth she smiled pleasantly, "no sir, I didn't however I gave them to your clerks and made sure they have it and I have reviewed their work and found it satisfactory."

"You know Pryor, you think because you're Sink's aide that makes you something special. When I give you something to do I expect you to do it not give it to one of my clerks, I could do that."

"Fine sir, if you don't need anything else?"

"Get out of my sight."

Raine waited till she was alone in the small area she'd been given. This had been going on for almost a week and she was beginning to think that Colonel Sink was punishing her for something.

Sighing she glanced at her watch and saw it was late and she knew she need to sleep soon, Major Horton derived great pleasure from coming to wake her up if she wasn't waiting on him first thing. In some ways he reminded her of Albert, and only in the most horrible ways.

Dropping her top she had just pulled off her t-shirt when the door was thrust open and Major Horton stood gaping at her. The evil leer that crossed his face sent a chill down her spine. She'd just given him the ammo he needed to destroy her.

Horton kicked the door shut behind him and moved closer to Sink's aide, enjoying how uncomfortable she was. "So I guess that explains why Sink keeps you around, what giving the old man a little on the side?

She couldn't stop herself and had slapped him across the face before she realized what she'd done. The smile that crossed the man's face made her realized she'd just done something dangerous.

"Oh baby, you've done it now. First thing tomorrow morning you and I are going to see Sink and I'm going to make sure he knows you're a woman, if he doesn't already. Either way, I'll be rid of you for good."

"Fine, can I put my shirt on now?"

Horton grinned, "well maybe not, I mean you and I could work something out." His finger slide down her arm and caressed the part of her breast he could reach.

Jerking back from him she pulled the shirt over her head, "I'd rather face a firing squad than touch you."

Before Horton could take another step forward there was pounding at the door. "Sir, we being attacked, the Germans are making a run for the headquarters."

Horton shoved a hand in her chest, "get your weapon. We're going to need everyone, well deal with this later."

Grabbing her weapon and helmet she followed him out into the night. A night that was filled with screams and gunfire.

****

Wiping the sweat from her forehead she gently laid Horton's head on the ground. Even in death she couldn't feel anything but relief, at least one problem was out of her life. Getting to her feet with a handful of others they slowly started walking back toward regimental headquarters. They had repelled the attack but at a huge cost, Horton was dead along with over half of second battalions staff.

Walking into regiment she could feel the weight of the night pressing down on her as the adrenaline left her body. Dropping into her normal chair she knew she should tell Sink but couldn't seem to make her body move.

"What in the hell happened to you, Pryor?"

She looked up at Sink and then down at her uniform. She honestly hadn't realized how bad she looked, until she saw it was caked with blood and dirt. Reaching up she tried to wipe at her face only to realize it was in as bad of shape and gave up.

"Sir, Major Horton is dead. The Germans tried to get around us to get to this headquarters but we pushed them back."

"Damn you look like hell, but come on. I need to replace Horton immediately and I think I know the perfect man."

Dragging herself out of the chair she stumbled along behind Sink to the jeep crawling in the back and trying very hard to stay awake. When it jerked to a stop she realized she failed miserably, but they were now along another dike and she saw a large group of men relaxing and Nixon talking to another Lieutenant.

Getting out of the jeep she stood and watched at Sink told them that Horton was dead and explained briefly. When Sink excused himself and the other Lieutenant and Nixon walked over and handed her what was left of his cigarette.

"So what the hell happened to you?"

Blowing out the smoke she handed the cigarette back. "Well I was one of a handful left when the destruction was over."

"You look like hell."

"Well if this is what hell feels like, I need to start living better. Horton knew I was a woman." The statement had been issued with such matter of fact calm that Nixon had to repeat the words to himself just to make sure he got it right.

"Well, wow, guess it's a good thing he's dead then, huh?"

When she turned to look at him her eyes were flat and dull. "Oh he would have died today one way or another. He had every intention of either dragging me to Sink or making me sleep with him." She shrugged and reached for his cigarette, "the way I figure it the Germans did me a favor."

Chuckling Nixon leaned back, "honey, remind me not to get on your bad side. So what do you think Sink's talking to Dick about?"

"He's probably offering him Major Horton's job would be my guess."

Before Nixon could respond Sink was back at the jeep. "Pryor, you'll work for Winters now, he's going to need your help to learn the ropes. I'll have your stuff sent down."

Raine watched Sink drive off and leave her standing with the other two men. Turning back to face them Nixon was grinning and Dick looked puzzled. Sighing she smiled and looked at Nixon. "You can tell him, I know you're dying to, I'm walking back."

Behind her she heard Dick ask, "tell me what Lew?"


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: No offense is meant to the men of the Easy Company or anyone living resembling our characters. We only own Lorraine and everyone else who is not real.

_Nights in white satin  
Never reaching the end  
Letters i've written  
Never meaning to send_

Beauty i'd always miss  
With these eyes before  
Just what the truth is  
I can't say anymore_–"Nights in White Satin", Moody Blues  
_

Chapter 7

_The soft hands pressed on his chest, her blue eyes met his in anticipation. "No, like you kiss your girlfriends."_

_ Pulling her to his chest, he lifted her against him her slight weight was nothing. He wanted to feel every inch of her pressed against him. He could feel her hands curl in his hair tugging him closer causing his hips to push against her of their own volition._

_ The ache in his chest hurt so badly, why was it burning. Releasing her, he stepped back to see the sad smile he'd seen the night he left. "Please Ron, don't leave me, I need you, don't go."_

_ Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the pain he saw, the pain he was feeling. He felt the soft hand shakily lay on his chest as if testing his breathing. The feel of soft fingers against his cheek, moving his head he tried to get closer to those fingers. Then warm breath across his lips for only a moment, then lips touch his, then gone, the hand stroking his arm._

Ron sat up in bed rubbing his chest. Not where the wound was but where he swore he could feel that hand. He'd been back in Mourmelon for over a week now, having threatened his way out of the aid station and the same dream haunted him night after night. The only explanation was the wounding had subconsciously made him think of Raine.

While he was awake he could force his mind to other things, but at night when he slept, her memory crept in tormenting him with her soft voice and sad eyes. How long had she been dead now? Six months, well almost that long, and every day it was like ripping off a scab, tormenting him with what could have been.

When he'd woken up in the aid station, her name had been on his lips and he just felt like she'd been there. When he asked if any females had been near him they'd all looked at him strangely and told him there were no females in this unit.

The bullet that had torn through his shoulder gave him a moment's hope that he would be seeing her again, only to realize that he was nowhere close to death. Yet something about that night in the aid station haunted him and wouldn't let go. Frowning he picked up his jacket and headed for battalion. Maybe he needed a four day pass, get away for a while and clear his head.

****

Nixon had decided against telling Dick that Pryor was a woman just yet, he wanted to know all the details he could before going to Dick with the story. However, he had to admit she was efficient. The minute he appeared at her desk, the bottle appeared on top for him to refill his flask, now that was service.

She also did her best to take care of Dick, even if the idiot wouldn't take advantage of it. Nixon shook his head as he watched Dick struggle from one report to the next filling it out and becoming more frustrated by the moment. "Dick why don't you let Pryor do that and then you just sign it? That's why Sink gave him to you."

"I know but sometimes I need to do things myself, I'm not real good at dictating notes for someone else to write. So what are you doing here this late?"

Nixon shook his flask, "stopping by for a refill and to check on you. Don't work too late Dick." Nixon headed back downstairs looking for his favorite clerk to see the desk empty but the door behind it slightly cracked.

Walking over he pushed the door open a little further and could see Raine stretched out still in uniform and boots trying to sleep. Smiling he turned and was shutting the door behind him when he heard her gasping for air and choking like she was trying to hold back something.

Pushing the door back open, he stepped inside closing it behind him and saw Raine sitting up on the bed grabbing at her uniform collar trying to pull it free, the air whistling from her closed throat.

Rushing over her grabbed her arms and shook her harder than he needed to but he had to do something to snap her out of it. He watched as her eyes slowly began to focus and her breathing returned to normal.

"Nixon what are you doing here?"

Laughing he moved back to the bottle he'd set down when he rushed in. "Well I was coming to refill my flask and see you, but it appears it's a good thing I stopped by. So want to tell me what's going on?"

Reaching out she took the bottle from his hand and took a couple of healthy drinks. "Nope not really, I guess you've not told Winters about me?"

Snatching the bottle away from her, "no not yet, but keep drinking my liquor and I'll change my mind."

"No you won't now pass it back."

Nixon handed it back to her and leaned against the wall. "Well I think in this case it's better for me to share, you look like you could use it more than me."

Coming up for air, "yep I need it. Sit down and I'll share the liquor that is."

Nixon sat next to her on the bed and let her continue to drink. After about twenty minutes, the silence got the better of him. "So you were going to tell me why Speirs thinks you dead?"

Rained leaned into his shoulder, "okay, sure why not. It probably has something to do with me burning down my husband's house then disappearing."

"You were married?"

"Hmm, technically I think I still am." Taking another drink, she passed Nixon back the bottle that only had about a glass left in it. The bottle had been full when he came in. Sighing he sat it down, now was the time to get her to talk about Speirs.

"So you and Speirs knew each other?"

"Yeah, we knew each other." The smile on her face had Nixon intrigued to hear more. "We…we might have been in love. I know I was in love with him for years before I finally got the nerve to kiss him. Man can he kiss." The dream look on her face made him cringe.

"Okay no need to go that far into detail, so what happened, how did you end up married to another man?"

"Oh the war. Ron went to war, my parents didn't like him because he worked for a living, so they married me off to a man twenty years older than me, who raped me on our wedding night and for the next two years beat me and raped me when he felt like it."

For the first time in his life, Lewis Nixon found he had nothing to say. What did you say to someone who'd lived through something that horrible? Clearing his throat, he put his arm around her and when she snuggled into his shoulder, he knew she was probably drunk.

"Okay, so that still doesn't explain what happened?"

"Well you see," the yawn broke her speaking, "he'd beaten with a riding crop about a month before the fire and when he came back he was still pissed that I wasn't pregnant and he was going to do it again. I knocked us both down the stairs because I would've rather died that endure that again. When I woke up two days later, he was gone and I was alive. The rest you know. I'm sleepy Nix."

He felt her body go lax against him. Easing her down onto the bed, he covered her with a blanket. He really couldn't blame her for trying to kill the guy. He didn't know him and wanted to kill him. Wow, he actually found himself feeling sorry for Speirs; of course, one had to wonder if he'd ever been in love with her. Looking down on her sleeping form, he didn't know how the man couldn't have not been in love with her. Hmm, that might be interesting to find out.

Humming he decided that maybe he should talk to Speirs. If the man had felt the same way about her, this could be very interesting.

****

Raine woke up the next morning with the mother of all headaches. The last thing she remembered was waking up feeling like someone was choking her and Nixon…Dropping her head into her hands, Nixon was to blame for her headache. Damn him.

Looking around she grabbed her sunglasses and headed out the door and for battalion. Even with the overcast day it was enough to make her wish, her eyeballs could be taken out. She was so lost in her own misery that she failed to notice that she was being stared at.

Ron stopped walking and stared at the soldier across the street. He had no idea what had made him even look that way, there was something so familiar in the curve of the jaw and way he walked.

The voice inside his head immediately recognized it_. You fool its Raine. Who else walked like that, look at the curve of the jaw, come on you know who that is. Go get her._ Shaking his head, he turned and walked back to his room. He was losing his mind that was the only reason he was seeing her in a young soldier. Shaking his head he'd decided what he needed was rest when he walked right into Nixon.

Nodding his head, he moved to step around the man. All he wanted was to lie down, sleep, and for once not think about Raine. However, the hand on his arm stopped him.

"So Ron how you doing after your injury?"

Sighing he realized he wouldn't be escaping soon, "Fine, doing better every day and I'm sure by the time we head out again, I'll be more than ready."

"Good, that's good. I'm glad to see it was nothing too serious. I'm sure there are lots of ladies out there who would have been disappointed." Nixon kept his voice very matter of fact all the while watching Ron's face. When he saw his eyes narrow and lips thin he smiled internally. Got ya!

"No Nixon, unlike you I keep my focus and right now my focus happens to be the war."

"Oh well I'm sorry I guess I just assumed there was a lady waiting on you somewhere." Pausing for dramatic effect, "oh don't tell me she sent you a dear Ron note."

Ron couldn't stop the words, "no there was no dear Ron note, there wasn't time."

As the words left his mouth, the desire to pull his pistol and shoot himself in the foot suddenly overwhelmed him. It would have been less painful that what was coming next.

"Wow, that's too bad, bet she was a real pretty lady." Nixon cocked his head to the side and studied him for a moment. "Yeah she was a blonde wasn't she? They're always the heartbreakers."

Ron swallowed hard, "look I've got to go; I'll see you around Nixon." He quickly moved away from the other man before he was pulled into any more deep conversations like this.

When Ron rounded the corner, Nixon let his smile emerge. The trap was being set and if the looks and actions were anything to go by, Speirs had very much been in love. Whistling to himself, he headed off to give Dick the interesting news about his clerk.

****

Dick sat back in his chair and studied Nixon for a few moments. The man was a born prankster and right now Dick wasn't sure if it was truth or prank. True his clerk was very feminine, true he tried to stay as far from other men as possible. There were too many facts adding up for Nixon to be joking this time.

"Okay Nix, so what do you propose we do now?"

"Oh absolutely nothing. I get the distinct impression that said lady would rather not be sent back to England and at this time is without a place to hide. Her only option is here. So as gentlemen it's our sworn duty to protect her secret."

Dick nodded, "well shouldn't be too hard, keep her at battalion away from the men, she'll be okay." Looking up he caught the look on Nixon's face. "Okay, what else haven't you told me?"

"Oh I haven't even gotten to the best part, Dick. Apparently, she and Sparky were an item."

Dick could see that look in Nixon's eye as if he's was going to do something mischievous. "Easy Nix. Don't get into things where you have no right to be."

Nix gave Dick a look so innocent there was no way to believe it. But inside he was already thinking of ways to get the two of them together.

Later that day when Nixon showed up at her desk, she'd reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a new bottle without ever looking up. "I figure I owed you this since I drunk yours last night."

"You know, why don't you come back to Aldbourne with me for a few days? Dick's heading to Paris and well there isn't a reason for you not to take a few days is there?"

Frowning at him, she thought for a moment. She really would like to see Agnes again and it would give her a chance to find out if Albert had remarried yet. The sooner the man was married the safer she would be. Smiling, "sure why not."

"Excellent, be packed and I'll be by in the morning to pick you up." Nixon grabbed his bottle and headed back to the room he and Dick shared. This was going very well indeed. He was getting her back to England and Speirs just left today for the same place. Rubbing his hands together, he couldn't help but laugh at the possibilities.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: No offense is meant to the men of the Easy Company or anyone living resembling our characters. We only own Lorraine and anyone else who isn't real.

I can see very well  
There's a boat on the reef with a broken back  
And I can see it very well  
There's a joke and I know it very well  
It's one of those that I told you long ago  
Take my word I'm a madman don't you know-_"Madman Across the Water", Elton John_

Chapter 8

Raine sighed and slid lower in the tub. She honestly had forgotten how much she missed relaxing in a bubble bath. Agnes had been thrilled to see her and set about giving Nixon and her rooms so they didn't have far to go to the bar. Raine had no idea where Nixon was, he'd dropped his bags and disappeared telling her he would be back later.

Closing her eyes, she willed every muscle in her body to relax and thought catching a nap would be the perfect thing. She'd really not been sleeping very well since Ron had been injured. Ron, touching him and kissing his lips for even that brief moment had made her chest ache. When she thought of how things could have been. Smirking she did have to admit, that had been the first time she had touched his bare chest and she thought it was a rather nice chest if she did say so herself.

Hearing the door open she didn't bother opening her eyes. "Agnes you are such a dear, can you just sit it down here next to the tub?"

The footsteps came nearer and she head the bottle and glass being sat on the table then the sound of liquid pouring made her smile. Holding out a bubble covered hand she waited for the glass to be handed to her. When her fingers met the hand holding the glass she jerked back as if burnt.

Her eyes popped open to meet the very amused face of Lewis Nixon. "Well I must say sweetheart you look wonderful in bubbles. I think this could be a new look for you."

Snatching the glass from his hand, she glared at him as she took a drink. "Okay, so why are you here? I mean I know I'm supposed to be a guy, but you know I'm not and this isn't very gentlemanly of you."

Pouring himself a glass, he sat in the chair across from the tub. "Well you see I find myself seeking your company for some unknown reason. Besides, I don't have any designs on you; I'm here to fix your situation."

"Oh really so what do you plan doing, killing my husband, because right now that is the only way to fix this situation. Not to mention the little issue that Ronnie might not want me now."

Nixon frowned at the sadness in her eyes and leapt at the opportunity to make a joke. "Ronnie, you call him Ronnie? He doesn't look like a Ronnie, how did you ever manage that?"

"Well it kind of started as a joke he shortened my name and well, I had to do something with his. I only called him that when we were alone, otherwise someone might have gotten hurt. You know how touchy he can be."

"Don't I know it." He stopped laughing and gave her a serious look, "What is your name anyway?"

"Lorraine, but I guess you can call me Raine. I'm kind of used to it."

"Alright so what makes you think he wouldn't want you if he knew you were still alive?"

Finishing off the drink, she motioned with her hand for the towel. "Can you hand me that, we are not having this discussion while I'm sitting in tub."

Grinning Nixon grabbed the large towel and unfolded it holding it up for her. At her glare and attempt to grab it from his hand he laughed, "come on Raine, let me have some fun, I promise not to peak."

Smirking she covered herself further in bubbles and got up with her back to him. Feeling him wrap the towel to her sides her hands covered his taking it from him. "Thanks Nix, maybe you're not such a bad guy after all."

She heard him chuckled, "yeah you think so, well maybe I'm not trying hard enough yet."

The touch of his finger across her shoulder blade had the smile slipping from her face and her muscles tensing. She knew what he'd seen and what he was tracing. Closing her eyes she waited as the finger continued to trace across silvery lines until they reached the edge of the towel.

"Is this why you think he won't want you?"

She didn't trust herself to speak and nodded her head. Nixon's voice was soft and full of emotion she didn't want to turn and face him. She was too afraid of seeing the rejection and horror she felt.

"Oh sweetheart, this means nothing. You're not broken and I think he'd love you no matter what. He'd be a fool not to."

She let him turn her and lift her chin to meet his eyes that were warm and kind. "Okay enough mopping, you are going to get dressed, we're going to dinner and then have ourselves a drink of two."

Laughing she pushed him out the door, "well if you want me dressed you are leaving. I think we've had more than enough share time, don't you?" She was still laughing when she slammed the door in his very disappointed face.

By the time the two them managed to stagger into the back of Agnes's they were led to a table she'd set up for them in the back. Propping her head up on her hand, she glared at Nixon. "If I have a hangover in the morning you are in so much trouble mister."

He held his hands up, "hey no one told you that you had to keep up with me. Besides we'll sit here in this crowded bar and people watch that's always fun isn't it?"

Yawning she mumbled, "yeah I think so."

"Well would you look who just walked in."

Turning her head to see what Nixon was talking about she saw Ron enter the bar with a tall leggy brunette on his arm. Whipping her head around she hissed at Nixon, "you knew he'd be here didn't you? Why are you doing this?"

Nixon shook his head, "I really didn't know he would be here, but maybe you need to realize what you're missing since he thinks you're dead."

From where she was sitting, she could watch Ron as much as she wanted to. He had sat down with his back to her and the woman was currently sitting in his lap whispering in his ear. For once, she was glad she couldn't see his face, it would hurt too much to see him happy with another woman. She jumped to her feet and knocked the chair over when she saw him grab the woman by the head and kiss her. Looking at Lew with tears in her eyes, she exited as quickly as she could go to her room and locking the door.

Throwing herself onto the bed, she cried. She remembered what it was like to have him hold her that way, the feel of his body, the touch of his lips. Even if it had been for a brief moment, she still hurt. Hearing the pounding at the door, she ignored it. Nixon could pound on it till the cows came home for all she cared. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he had done such a terrible thing.

Nixon stood outside her door feeling bad about what he'd done. He'd only mean to show her what she was missing and try and force her hand, he didn't realize she would react the way she did. Sighing he gave one last glace at the door and turned back to his room. He'd straighten it out tomorrow.

****

_She saw the desire in his eyes when she asked him to kiss her. She could feel the warmth of his hands as he pulled her to his chest. Her eyes slid closed and his lips touched hers. Tentatively at first then when her tongue brushed his lips, the resounding moan, lips opened and invited her tongue into his mouth._

_ She felt him lift her against him, her hands wrapping themselves into the soft hair at the back of his head pulling him closer urging him to take her, make her his. The feel of his arousal against her had her pushing herself closer to him. She was desperate for him._

_ His lips pulled free from hers and slide down her neck to suck at the spot where her neck joined her shoulder. He let her slide down his body, his hands slide up her sides to cup her breasts, making her moan and tug at his hair wanting his lips back on hers._

_ As his lips returned to hers his hands reached her neck, wrapping them around the smooth column of her neck. The lips began their slow slide to her ear, the warm breath making her shiver in anticipation._

_ "You're mine Lorraine, you always will be."_

_ No the voice was wrong. Pulling back and opening her eyes, she met the cold blue orbs of Albert. "Did you really think you'd escape me?" The hands that had been lying gently around her neck began to tighten down. "It's over Lorraine; you'll never be with him."_

Jerking awake she clawed frantically at her throat trying free the invisible hands closing off her air. Realty slowly set in and she dropped back onto the bed. How many nights did she have to face this? The dreams came more often when she saw Ron and last night was probably the cause of this one. Closing her eyes she tried to fall back asleep but the vision of him kissing the brunette was too much.

Getting to her feet, she opened her door and headed downstairs. She'd have a cup of tea with Agnes before Lew got up. Hearing voices, she slowed and listened. At the sound of another female, she headed down.

"Oh here's me boy now. Michael, come over son, I want to introduce you to Susan." Agnes lifted her brow in silent comment.

Nodding her head in way of greeting, she sat at the table with the two women pouring herself a cup of tea. Noticing the stiffened posture of the woman next to her, she turned to look at her and held out her hand. "Michael Pryor ma'am, it's very nice to meet you."

"Hmm, well Mrs. Albert Wentworth."

Raine tried to slow her racing heart, "Did you say, Mrs. Albert Wentworth?"

"Why yes I did, we only married two weeks ago and have just returned from our honeymoon. Why in fact it was only two weeks ago today my dearest Albert married me. I just can't get over how happy we are. My husband is currently in London and I'm here overseeing the rebuilding of our manor. It was such a terrible thing about the original one burning."

Raine and Agnes exchanged smiles. "Yes I heard about that before we left the area. I also heard that the last Mrs. Wentworth was killed in the fire."

Susan leaned in close to them and whispered, "well to be truthful, Albert said theirs wasn't a real love match and ours is."

Both of them nodded as if in agreement for which for the most part they were. It hadn't been a love match; it had been a living nightmare for Raine every day she breathed.

"Well there are two of the most beautiful women in the world." Raine contained the roll of her eyes because she knew Nixon couldn't see the other woman yet, however glancing over at Susan she saw the other woman blush. Good thing she assumed Nixon had been talking about her.

When Nixon finally saw the other woman his eyes widened in surprise slightly but continued on his way as if he'd meant to say what he'd said. Raine had to give him that he was very cool and calm under pressure.

"Nix, this is Lady Susan Wentworth. Lord Wentworth's new wife." The happiness in her voice was barely contained, when all she wanted to do was shout with joy.

Nixon reached to shake the woman's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Wentworth a true pleasure."

As Susan blushed over the attention Nixon was paying her Nixon looked at Raine and winked. This woman meant she was free.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay for a while I really must over see the building. It's been a pleasure Lieutenant Nixon."

As the door closed behind her Raine jumped out of her chair and wrapped herself around Nixon. "Did you hear that? The new Lady Wentworth, I'm free. That means…that means that I can…"

When she paused, Nixon looked at her expectantly. "Means you can do what?"

Sighing she slid back into her chair, "nothing, I can do nothing."

Nixon decided to try to cheer her up, "well I guess this means you're not mad over last night any more then?"

"No not mad. I guess it was just a shock is all. He never had to see me with another man and well…it was just hard is all."

"Well come on let's go enjoy our last day here."

****

"Damn it Nixon come on or we're going to be late."

Raine stood inside the door yelling back up at Nixon. They were both had hangovers and the dark glasses were firmly in place. When Nixon finally appeared at the door, he gave her a glare. "How can you screech like this? Does your head not hurt?"

Smirking at him, "yep, but the sooner we get moving the sooner I can close my eyes. Besides, Dick needs to put up with your horrible mood for a while."

"Oh Lieutenant Nixon."

Both of them turned to see Lady Wentworth walking as fast as she could toward them. "Oh I'm so glad you're still here. I wanted to wish you the best and of course extend an invitation to Wentworth manor whenever you return to England."

"Well thank you so much Lady Wentworth that is a real honor." Beside him, he felt Raine tense up and looked over the woman's shoulder to see Lord Wentworth approach. Nixon was amused to see the look of anger on the other man's face. The gasping breaths coming from Raine had him concerned. She had to play her part of everything would be lost.

Stepping in front of Raine he extended his hand to the other man. "Ah Lord Wentworth, it's a pleasure to meet you. You're lovely wife was just telling me that congratulations were in order on your recent marriage."

Raine's hands were clenched into fists so tightly she was cutting off her circulation. She somehow managed to relax her breathing and look over Nixon's shoulder at Albert. He looked old and he looked tired. However, he was eating Nixon's flattery up. Glancing over at Susan, she saw how the woman had taken on a nervous look when Albert had walked up.

Sliding closer to the woman, she laid her hand softly on her arm. When Susan looked at her, she spoke in the lowest voice possible. "You need to get away from him before you end up like the others." Seeing the confused look the woman was giving her, she shook her head. "Ask around about the other three Ladies. Trust me you want to know. Do it before it's too late."

Raine stepped behind Nixon and grabbed their bags. "Come on sir, we need to get moving." Climbing in the back, she looked straight ahead and tried to ignore Albert. They were heading back to Mourmelon that would give her time to consider what to do about Ron. She knew she just couldn't reappear from the dead, but had no idea how to tell him.

"Hey you okay?"

Looking up she saw that Nixon actually looked worried. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking and well none of it is looking all that good right now."

"Hey, take it a day at a time. I know what you're thinking, it'll work out, trust me it always does. Besides, we're going to be in Mourmelon for a while that will give us time to think of something."

"Us? When did this become an us?"

He gave her a pat on the leg, "It became an 'us' when I saw how much you love him and what you've gone through. So now, I'm in this till the end."

Sighing she wondered how long to they got back to the line. With help from Lew, she didn't need any enemies.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: No offense is meant to the men of the Easy Company or anyone living resembling our characters. We only own Lorraine and anyone else who isn't real.

Chapter 9

"Well it would appear that the two of you had a good time in England."

Raine looked up at Dick and frowned, "why do you say that?"

"Well one you are way too happy and two, Nixon isn't talking. I would have thought he would have not shut up."

She shrugged and went back to redoing all the reports Dick had screwed up. "Yeah well you have to ask Nix why he's being so secretive, me; I've got nothing to hide. It was a nice break and I enjoyed the bubble baths." The blush that crept into her cheeks made Dick smile there had been something.

"So you mean that you and Nix aren't together now?"

"Ew, God no. I mean I like him but well I…I have interest in only one person at the moment and Lewis Nixon isn't it."

"Ouch, you really know how to wound a man's ego." Lew walked over to her desk dropping a hip on the corner. "You know you aren't supposed to be so truthful, leave a little mystery please."

Raine snorted and sat the bottle on her desk, "no thank you. I don't want anyone thinking that you and I did anything more that travel together to England."

Nixon frowned at her and looked at Dick. "So did she tell you the good news?"

Dick shook his head and watched Raine drop her head on the desk. "No what's the good news?"

"Well it would appear that half of our dear clerk's problems are solved. Her wonderful husband is now remarried, what a lovely lady his new wife is too."

Raine frowned, "yeah well she'll make a lovely corpse if she doesn't get away from him. I recognized that haunted look when he walked up. Trust me; I wore if for far too long myself. But my conscious is clear."

Nixon frowned at her, "what do you mean, you're conscious is clear?"

"I told her to ask around about what happened to the other three Lady Wentworths. Then she'll see when everyone starts telling her that the other three died under mysterious circumstances."

"Nice job so if your husband has remarried, doesn't that leave you free to…"

"No Dick it doesn't and let's just forget it okay? Don't the two of you have anything else to do?"

Before either man could speak, a young soldier ran it breathing hard. Captain Nixon, Captain Winters, Colonel Sink needs you both at regiment.

****

Staring silently at the back of Nixon's head, she kept her eyes narrowed to cut down on the cold air blowing across them. When Dick had returned he'd spared little time to explain except to tell her they were moving out. She'd spent the next hour packing up what little office supplies they had, filling a footlocker full of Vat 69, covering it with more office items and then packing her own equipment.

Now riding down a cold road headed for some place called Bastogne she was desperately wishing she'd found warmer clothing. Looking between Nixon and Dick, she noticed that the cold really didn't seem to affect the two of them. That was just one of the reasons she wished she was a man; the cold really seemed not to bother them. In fact, she could remember in the winter when Ron…._whoa, stop those thoughts right there. No Ron thoughts stay focused._

When she saw the MPs ahead waving them off the road she was actually relieved, at least the wind from the ride would stop, she doubted it would get any warmer though. Jumping down beside Nixon, she actually scooted closer to try to absorb any small warmth coming from him.

Nixon caught her and winked at her bumping his shoulder into hers. It was the closest to touching they could do without anyone getting wise. Yet she found herself standing alone not a moment later when Colonel Sink walked up drawing both men away to meet over the map currently spread out on the hood of the jeep. Sighing she reached into Nixon's bag and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. She might as well smoke since they were going to be here a while.

Ron finally got all his men into one area and was moving between trucks just to stay warm. He knew he really wouldn't be welcome at a fire pit with his men, so instead he went in search of other officers.

Seeing a couple of Easy officers, he silently stepped up beside them and nodded in the way of greeting.

"Speirs, so how was England?"

He shrugged. He really didn't want to talk about England. When he'd put the pass in to go back he thought he could handle it, he thought enough time had passed, he'd thought that leggy brunette would have made it easier. Instead, it had been the most miserable four days ever.

What made it worse was since he'd returned Raine was haunting his dreams even more. He didn't remember the last time he'd had a good night's sleep without her soft hands and lips arousing him from the dream. Damn her, some days he wished she was alive just so he could wrap his hands around that soft little neck.

Bumming a cigarette of Lieutenant Welsh, he looked across the road to where Winters was talking to Sink. He didn't envy the man his job. Winters was a soldiers soldier and now to be trapped behind a desk…he had to be driving the man stir crazy. Pulling his eyes away from them, he spotted Winters' clerk standing against jeep smoking. That was one thing Speirs wished he had a clerk. That would take the tedium out of writing reports if he could have someone else to it.

He was about to look away when the clerk raised his head and glanced in his general direction. Every muscle in his body locked rigid. There was no fucking way he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. He had to be dreaming, but that clerk could have been Raine's twin brother. He'd taken a couple of steps toward the clerk when Sink calling someone's name had the clerk moving in that direction.

Shaking his head, he moved back to his original spot and rubbed his eyes. He was sleep deprived, coupled with the dreams he'd been having that's why he thought it was her. Before he could give, it anymore thought his commander calling his name pulled him back to reality and he moved off from the fire to get his people moving.

****

"Well Pryor how do you like working for Captain Winters? Ready to come back to regiment yet?"

Glance over at Lew she gave a smirk, "no sir, I'm right where I want to be. That is unless you really need me?"

"Nope you stay and help out here, besides, tormenting the new sergeant who replaced you, is a hell of a lot of fun for me." Sink was still laughing when he climbed back into his jeep and headed off toward Bastogne.

Beside her Nixon chuckled, "yeah and you have the nerve to tell me I'm bad. At least I don't torment people for my own amusement."

Rolling her eyes she turned to face him, "oh really? Do I need to remind you about the little bar incident?"

Dick watched the exchange between them very confused, but whatever it was, it must have been good because Nixon actually looked hurt. "Hey I told you that didn't happen exactly like it was supposed to. I said I was sorry, what more do you want? Blood?"

"Maybe Lieutenant, maybe. I'll let you know. So we moving or what?"

****

"Nix, if you don't get your elbow out of my rib I'm going to hurt you."

Nixon growled and moved again feeling the cold air slide up his back where the blanket had come lose. "Gees, do you not grasp the idea of sharing body warmth? The idea is for us to get as close as possible and share warmth, not you complain ever ten minutes."

"Look you, all I want is to sleep, and need I remind you who brings you refills when I have to go into Bastogne?"

Beside her Nixon grumbled and raised his arm letting her slide beneath it. "Seems the only way I can keep you happy is by keeping you close. Dick is going to be so jealous."

"Shh, sleeping."

"Pryor I need you so you and Nixon stop playing grab ass."

Sighing she pulled herself out of the foxhole and watched as Nixon took both blankets and curled up in them. Reaching down she picked up a handful of snow and tossed it on his head. Walking away smiling she could still hear cursing.

"Okay sir, what's up?"

Dick glanced at the paper in his hand and then up at her. The look of worry clearly etched on his face. "Look I need you to take this over to Dog Company and hand it to their CO, if you can't find him the only other person you are to trust with it is Speirs." Dick quickly held his hand up to stop her protest. "I know he is the last person you want to see, but I think if you go now you can find the CO and get back here without any problems."

Snatching the paper from his hand, she turned and walked away. Now she knew what if felt like to be a Christian sent into the lion's den. Dick was right, she knew exactly where the company CP was, all she had to do was walk there quickly, drop this off and get back through the line. How hard could it be?

Raine stepped out of the company CP with a smile on her face. It had taken her almost an hour to walk to the CP but as luck would have it the commander had been there and no one else. Feeling good about herself, she started the long walk back to Easy.

The fog had moved in as dusk began to approach and it amazed her how that fog seemed to move are curl like a living animal, begging the unsuspecting to follow it in its journey. She actually found herself watching the fog more than her track and suddenly found that she'd managed to lose her own tracks.

"Damn, I need to start paying attention to what I'm doing." Dropping her head, she carefully began to follow her tracks back hoping to cross her original path.

"Flash"

"Thunder." The response left her lips even before she could think. The sight of a figure moving out of the darkened fog toward her had the shiver run down her spine. If this were a horror movie, she'd be the killer's next victim. Swallowing hard she tried to see who it was walking toward her, only to drop her head quickly when he broke into the little clearing she was standing in. Closing her eyes, she begged silently for the Germans to start shelling anything that would get her away from Ron.

"What are you doing out here Corporal? I didn't think Winters let you leave the CP."

"Uh not often sir, I needed to drop something off with you CO and I'm heading back now." Raine kept her head down. She knew he wouldn't recognize her voice, but if he saw her eyes, she was finished.

Ron frowned down at the soldier, "you know Corporal, you should look at an officer when you address them."

"Yes sir, sorry sir. I need to go."

"Soldier you're not free to leave yet. I think I told you to look at me when you address me. When you've done that you will be free to go."

Raine slowly raised her head. It was almost dark; maybe it would be too dark for him to tell it was her. When she had raised her head to the point she was staring at his lips she licked hers. Clearing her throat, she asked again if she could leave.

"No you can't. I said look at him that means your eyes coming in contact with mine. Now do it soldier."

Jerking her head up Raine met his eyes, almost gasping at how cold and unfeeling they were. She watched his eyes take in her face and as his lips parted, she knew it was over.

"Raine? No it can't be they told me you were dead."

"Sir, I'm not this Raine, I'm Pryor, you must have me…"

Her comment was cut off by him pulling her to him and his lips covering hers. The feel of his cold lips against her caused her to gasp against his mouth, allowing his tongue to slide inside and caress the insides of her mouth. God she'd forgotten how good he could kiss and her hands wrapped themselves into his jacket pulling him close. This was what she'd dreamed of for years, kissing Ron, she wanted more, she need more. She felt the heat begin to rise in her body and the dampness between her legs reminding her she was still a woman and this was the man she'd always wanted. She needed more of him no matter that they were standing in the middle of a snowy forest.

She was completely lost in the feel, taste of him until she felt his hands slide up her shoulders, and cup her neck. The moment his fingers touched her neck, she felt everything inside her go cold. The fear rose in her and there was no way to stop it. He was going to kill her she was going to die.

Pushing against him and fighting she finally broke free of him, her breath coming in wheezing gasp as it pushed itself past her throat that was closing ever tighter. "Don't touch me, dear God stay away from me. I won't let you hurt me."

Ignoring him grasping for her, she somehow managed to get her feet under her and run deeper into the woods. She had no idea where she was going she just knew she had to get away, he was behind her he was going to kill her. A scream nearly tore from her throat as he ran into a solid body that grabbed her shoulder's stopping and steadying her at the same time.

"Raine stop it's me Nix, what the hell's wrong with you?"

Reaching for him, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, the tears flowing down her face wetting his collar.

Looking up over Raine's shoulder, he saw Ron come sliding to a stop, taking in the fact that Raine was pressed against him. Nixon watched his lips tighten and hands clench on the gun he was holding. For one moment, he thought Ron was going to shoot him but then he watched the other man's shoulders slump and he silently turned and went back into the woods disappearing into the fog, as he never existed.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: No offense is meant to the men of the Easy Company or anyone living resembling our characters. We only own Lorraine and anyone else who isn't real.

Chapter 10

For the last two days, Nixon had watched Raine and watched the woods at the same time. He was actually surprised that Ron hadn't come back, but the Germans had shelled both lines heavily over the last couple of days so he was probably busy. Glancing over at Raine, Nixon felt the unease creep up his spine.

She had been quiet since they returned to the CP, doing her job but saying little. She'd never been overly talkative, but now she just stared into the forest with fear in her eyes. Frowning he looked at Dick, who had also been watching Raine. They had discussed at nausea how to fix whatever had happened and they were both drawing a blank.

Raine was trying to ignore Nixon and Winters staring at her. She knew they were worried about her because she hadn't spoken about the incident, but she really didn't know what to say. Touching and kissing Ron again after so long was just too much, it caused her chest to ache. She knew that she'd probably hurt him by running from him, but it would have taken too much from her to try and explain.

Rubbing her neck, she glanced back out at the woods. She couldn't believe that he'd not tried to find her and talk to her. What would she do when he did finally track her down? She couldn't answer that question. Maybe she needed to get away from the situation and she'd be better for it. If only the opportunity presented itself.

Nixon was just starting to doze off when the jeep pulled up carrying Sink. "Well I want to know what you've done with Pryor Nix. I need a competent person running my staff. Where is he?"

Raine stepped out of the CP, "I'm here sir. What happened to you twisting the tail of your new sergeant? Get bored?"

Sink laughed, "nope, just got tired of redoing everything. So I'm thinking you need to grab your gear and head back to Bastogne with me. Winters won't need you right now and I do."

She sighed and looked at Nixon who winked and nodded. "Okay sir, just give me a moment and I'll be ready."

Trying to grab up her stuff, she glanced at Nixon who'd come to stand beside her. "Will you tell him if he shows up that I'll try and talk to him later?"

"Sure, no problem, I like being the messenger. Be careful, being in the city doesn't mean you'll be any safer."

"You worry too much, what could go wrong Nix?"

****

Nixon wasn't surprised when Ron showed up two days after Raine went back to Bastogne, what did surprise him was how resigned the man was. Nixon knew that if it had been him he'd have never given her up without a fight, especially when she'd just come back from the dead.

"She's not here. Sink pulled her back to Regiment two days ago. What took you so long?"

Ron sat on a crate across from Nixon and shrugged. "I don't know. First, she's dead, then I start thinking I'm crazy for seeing her everywhere, then I find out she's been here the whole time. I guess the most confusing part of this is when she thought I was going to kill her and comes running to you."

Nixon kept silent; he knew that if he stopped Ron talking that he'd never open back up again. But he didn't expect the clear hatred he saw in the other man's eyes.

"So Nix, exactly how long did it take you to get her into bed, because it must not have taken all that long? Did she bother to tell you why she's posing as a man?"

Nixon shook his head. "You don't understand and you need to stop before you go too far. I think a lot of the lady and I'm not going to let you talk bad about her, so choose your next words carefully."

The fight seemed to leave Ron, "you know Nix, I don't know why I said those things, I guess it just hurts that she's alive and yet she's with someone else. Is she happy with you? As long as she's happy, I don't care anymore if she picks you."

Standing he walked over to stand over Nixon, ensuring there was very little space between them, he leaned down, "But if you hurt her. So help me, I'll make sure you're even more miserable than she is."

Nix held up his hands, "Ron, you have no idea what you're talking about. There's nothing between us. She wants to be with you, she's wanted you this entire time. She thinks she's broken and that it's going to keep you apart."

"Broken, what the hell are you talking about? Explain."

"Look, you need to talk to Raine, it's her story to tell but bottom line, she loves you, but she is terrified about what you will think or feel about her when it all comes out."

Ron rubbed his hands across his face, "I know Albert abused her I saw the marks and Agnes told me most of it."

"Yeah well there were things that I don't even think Agnes understood. Look she's back working for Sink, he wanted her back. Go talk to her, make her talk to you, because she's going to run when she sees you coming."

Nodding Ron got to his feet, "thanks Nix, I'll try to get there as soon as I can."

****

"Damn it Pryor, get your skinny ass in here and get me another cup of coffee."

Growling she headed into Sink's office and grabbed his cup. "You know sir; if you wanted a secretary you should have hired one. So do you want to explain to me why I had to replace the sergeant if this was all you wanted?"

"Did you get up on the wrong side of the bunk this morning or what?" Sink tried to look stern but she saw his lips twitch with trying to hold back a smile.

"Well you know sir…" The rest of her statement was cut short by the impact of the first round. When Raine heard the second round coming in she ran and pushed Sink out of the way landing on top of him taking a beam across the top of her scalp. Feeling her vision begin to blur she lost her fight with consciousness and relaxed on Sink's chest.

She felt someone stroke her head, mumbling she forced her eyes open to see Sink looking at her intently. "Damn it Pryor, see that's why I keep your skinny ass around."

Pushing up to a sitting position she tried to smile, "yeah well someone had to save your ass. I just got you house broken I wasn't about to start over with someone else."

Sink laughed and pulled her to her feet. "Come out let's get you to a medic, not that I think anything could hurt that hard head of yours but we want to be sure."

As she started past Sink, he grabbed her arm stopping her. "Thank you Pryor. You saved my life and I won't forget that."

"You're welcome sir, now how about I get over to the medic and then try to salvage your office."

Sink laughed, "yeah go on."

When she rounded the corner, she leaned against the wall to steady herself. She wasn't hurt all that bad, but her head did hurt and she could feel the dried blood. Still she was loathing going to the medic, she didn't like people poking and prodding.

She heard boots stop behind her and waited for Sink to nip at her heels again only to be shocked to hear another voice. "Raine are you okay?"

Slowly she turned to face him wincing when she saw the look on his face. "Yeah, just a little scratch. How are you Ron?"

When he reached to touch her head, he withdrew his hand when she stepped back from him. Putting both hands in his pockets, "I'm fine is there some where we could talk that is a little more private than this?"

Waving for him to follow her she headed a couple of side streets down and into a building that had been bombed. No one had been living here and it was where she came when she needed alone time. Stepping inside she waited till he entered then pushed the broken door as closed as it would go leaving them alone in the dim light.

"Okay, this is as alone as it gets, so what do you want to talk about?"

Ron stared at her and realized that all the rational arguments he'd formed on the way into Bastogne had faded. When he looked at her sad blue eyes all he wanted was to make things right and turn back the clock. Stepping closer to her, he stopped shy of touching. "Raine, I can't go back and fix the past, but I want to know as much as I can so that maybe, just maybe we can have a future. Baby I don't know what to do? I'm reaching for anything to make you see how I feel."

"You don't have to do anything, and if it makes you feel any better I'm just as confused as you are about what to do."

Moving closer to her, he put his hands on the wall bracketing her between them. He watched her face carefully for any sign she was nervous. Instead, he smiled when he saw her watching him. "What?"

Smirking she reached up to run her fingers done the stubble on his cheek. "Nothing I'm just glad you are okay. When I saw you in Holland you had me worried?"

"What do you mean when you saw me in Holland?" His eyes narrowed and Raine knew she'd screwed up.

"Well you know I mean, I've seen you from time to time and well, I…"

"You were in the aid station that night weren't you?"

"Uh, well I might have been."

Smiling he leaned in closer, "so I guess you still feel something for me huh?"

Smiling back at him, she cocked her head to the side, "I never said I didn't feel anything for you, in fact it's just the opposite, I think I feel too much."

She watched his eyes darken and his head begin to dip down to hers. She knew he was moving slowly to give her time to back away; instead, she stepped forward and met his lips with hers. His soft moan against her mouth had her stepping closer to him, taking in the warmth from his body as she pressed against him.

She felt him drop his hands from the wall to her shoulders and then immediately drop to his side. The only place they were touching was lips and chest. Without breaking the kiss she reached for his hands curling her hands inside his, she lifted them and pressed the back of his hands against her chest. Pressing them against her breast she heard him growl low in his throat.

When his lips left hers, she whined only to feel them move to her neck and attack the sensitive spot under her ear. Dropping her head to the side, she gave him better access to her neck and used his hands to stroke down her front.

"Oh God Raine, we need to stop." Pulling back, he left his hands in hers but the look of pure lust on his face made Raine smile.

Ron laughed and shook his head, "woman, you would laugh at my discomfort? Hell, I'll be lucky to walk straight for a week."

Her giggles made Ron smile even more. He'd finally done something right if she was laughing. Her hand against his cheek was warm from where her hand had been wrapped in his.

"Ronnie, you always could make me laugh. I've missed you."

He dropped his head against hers. "So does this mean I can see you again?" He felt her nodded yes. Kissing her forehead, he stepped back while he still had the willpower to do so. "I've got to go. Try to stay out of trouble will yeah?

"Hey don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Stopping at the door he turned back to look at her. "You know we still need to talk. I'm not going to let you shut me out. Not now."

"I know, but this isn't the time Ronnie, later when we have more time I'll try and tell you everything."

Nodding he stepped out the door and was gone. She stood alone for few moments trying to collect herself. Part of her was elated that he was back with her and they could see each other, but the realistic side knew there was no chance of it ever lasting. Sighing she checked outside and stepped out heading back to headquarters.

****

"Ouch sweetheart, what did you do to yourself this time?"

"Nice Nix, I didn't do anything. We took a couple of rounds and well I pushed Sink out of the way and got a board across the head for my effort."

Nixon reached to touch the small cut along her hairline. The bruise that went with it looked worse than the cut itself. "Well, I guess if it was for a good cause."

Raine growled at Nixon, "why are you here?"

Smirking he dropped into the chair next to her. They'd successfully found another small building to use for Sink's headquarters and had spent the better part of the last two days cleaning and trying to save whatever they could from the old offices. Nixon glanced around the smaller room Raine was in and finally shrugged, "Dick and I had to come in for a briefing and you know I had to find out how it went with you and Ronnie?"

She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't let him hear you call him that. But to answer your question things went well…I think. We really didn't get to talk much."

"Oh so no talking was involved, hmm, that conjures up so many thoughts."

Sighing, "it's not what you think, I mean we did talk and we're going to try Nix, but there is so much he doesn't know and…"

"Look, give the man some credit. You know him; he's not afraid of anything and right now he's ready to fight to keep you so how about giving him a shot."

Reaching into her desk, she set the full bottle of Vat 69 down. "For being such a good friend."

Nixon grabbed the bottle and slid it under his jacket. "Baby you are one in a million." Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he left quickly to meet up with Dick.

Sink was heading back to his office when he heard Nixon and Winters talking. Stopping he decided to join them till he heard Winters ask how Raine was.

Nixon's chuckle carried through the dark, "oh she's good. Restocked my dwindling supply so I'm a happy man. She said to tell you hello and that she missed being on the line with us."

"Yeah well I'm just as happy that she's back here with Sink. It's safer."

Nixon snorted, "yeah well guess you didn't see her. She's got a cut and bruise on her head where she saved Sink's life in the last bombing raid."

Sink clenched his hands. How could he have been so blind to have a woman sitting right in front of him? Frowning he scratched he head, why would a woman be posing as a man any way? Listening for the two officers to leave he slipped around the corner and into the outer officer where Raine was still working on the reports.

"Pryor, I've got to ask you something? What the hell is a woman doing in a front line combat unit posing as a man? Damn it, do you realize what kind of hell would rain down if someone found out?"

Raine kept quiet while Sink paced the confined and yelled at her for being a woman. She had no idea what he was going to do but had a good idea he would send her back to England in a heartbeat.

Sink stopped pacing and faced her, "well what do you have to say for yourself?"

Taking a deep breath, she chose her words carefully. "Sir, I have done a good job for you and asked for nothing, but I'm begging you to let me stay. No one knows and…"

"Hell Nixon and Winters know, so how can you say no one?"

Running a hand through her hair in frustration, she just decided to blurt out the truth. "Look sir, I'm hiding from my husband who would kill me if he ever found me. I know that sounds like a line but it's the truth. All I want to do is stay here, please sir, I saved your life."

Trying to give her his best intimidating look, he finally gave up and laughed. "Yeah ya did. I guess I just feel like a fool for not seeing it. But hell, if you are proof of what a female can do on the front line, we need more of ya."

Sighing she relaxed back in the chair, "thank you sir, you won't be sorry I promise."

Waving her off he headed into his office, "oh Pryor, make sure you get your scrawny ass to sleep tonight. You look like hell."

Smiling he watched him shut the door. For a grumpy old bear, he could be a real sweetheart sometimes.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: No offense is meant to the men of the Easy Company or anyone living resembling our characters. We only own Lorraine and anyone else that isn't real.

Chapter 11

She was exhausted. It seemed every time they settled they moved out again. The past few months blurred together and without realizing it, the war was slowly ending. They had all been moving fast and focusing on the end of it all since Bastogne. Shivering she wrapped her arms around herself. That was a place she didn't like to think about. Too cold and too dangerous.

Looking at the window, she saw something more dangerous than Bastogne, Lewis Nixon with a smile on his face. "Well if it isn't my favorite clerk. Now before you frown at me, I brought you something."

Raine took the letter from him and looked at the condition it was in. "So what did you do walk on it before you gave it to me?"

"Nope, I guess it's been chasing us for a while and when it showed up at Easy I thought I would make the excuse to come see you. Besides I know you won't come near Easy now that they have a new commander."

She made a face and dropped down in the nearest chair. Nixon was right about the fact she'd been avoiding second battalion and especially Easy since Bastogne. When she found out Ron was made the new commander she knew that would push them together and she wasn't ready for that just yet. Oh, he'd been nice enough, smiling and seeing her when he could. The thing that bothered her is the fact he never pressed for anything more.

Shaking her head, "well I don't mean to do it exactly."

Nixon snorted, "yeah right, sure you don't. So you gonna open that letter or what?"

Ripping it open, she quickly read through and then started to read it again with a huge smile on her face.

_Dearest Michael or should I say Lorraine,_

_ Agnes gave me your address, however I have no idea when if ever this letter will reach you. After you left I took your advice to heart and began to ask about the last three Lady Wentworths. At the time, you saw me Albert hadn't begun his reign of terror, however once I found out the truth it all began._

_ When Agnes confided that you were indeed the third Lady, currently in hiding, I decided it was time to do something to help and avenge us all. I have such tragic news, my dearest Albert was killed in a riding accident. Seems the girth on his saddle was damaged and the poor steward never noticed._

_ I guess what I'm saying is, you are free to live your life again. Agnes has in her safe keeping funds that belong to you and if and when your return to England, take them with my blessing. Be happy Lorraine, you deserve it._

_Susan_

When she looked up at Nixon, again she had tear in her eyes. "Raine, what the hell is wrong what's in that letter?"

Managing to smile she hastily wiped her face. "Only the best news over, Albert's dead Nix, I'm free to live as Lorraine again after the war. I'm free to do as I please."

"So can I take that as you'll be talking to Ronnie?"

Frowning she tapped her lip in thought. "I don't know Nix, I want to, I want to tell him everything but with us moving deeper into Germany I don't want to distract him."

"Well look, Sink has me heading off with the 17th Airborne, when I get back this is going to be resolved."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close. "You'll take care of yourself won't you?"

Laughing he kissed her forehead and stepped out of her arms, "hey, what's to worry about, a little jump and then off to Berlin. See you when I get back."

After Nixon, left Raine was lost and out of sorts, they were heading further into Germany and she knew time was running out for her and Ron. Maybe he was right; she had to make the effort to talk to him. Folding the letter, she shoved it in her pocket. Maybe she could just hand him the letter and they could go from there.

****

They were stopped again in another German town, she still hadn't caught Ron alone, and now she was frustrated. Heading down the street she decided that it was now or never she'd just had him the letter and let him decide what he was going to do from there.

Marching into Easy's CP she had to look around a moment until she spotted someone. "Hey can you tell me where Captain Speirs is? I have something from regiment I need to give him."

The sergeant shrugged, "I think he's in the back, but you can leave it with me, I'll make sure he gets it."

"No I have to deliver it to him and him alone, down this way."

"Yeah third door on the right, but hey, if it's closed you might want to come back, he doesn't like to be disturbed."

Smirking she turned and headed down the hallway, she'd just see how little he enjoyed being disturbed. Sure enough, the door was closed when she got there. Knocking on the door, she waited for a response. After a moment or two, she figured he wasn't even in there. Opening the door she stopped in her tracks when she saw him stretched out on the bed asleep.

The rugs on the floor allowed her to approach the bed without waking him, however she'd knocked on the door and he hadn't moved, he must have been exhausted. She had to admit she was enjoying looking at him without him knowing it. He'd stripped down to his pants and shirt, unbuttoning the shirt part way and was completely dead to the world.

Reaching out she softly ran her fingers through is hair and brushed against his cheek. When he didn't move she smiled and continued to trace around his jaw and down his neck. Giving in to her temptation she softly kissed his lips and restrained a moan when he kissed back slightly. Pulling away she stepped back to see if he woke or not, but all he did was change position.

Sighing she went to the desk and grabbed a pen quickly leaving him a note and the letter. Laying both next to him on the bed, she kissed his cheek and left the room as silently as she'd entered.

****

The pounding on the door brought him out of the nicest dream he'd had in a long time. Trying to wake himself up he yelled at the door, "what?"

"Hey sir, they need you up at battalion, I think we're moving out again."

Rubbing his face, he swung his legs off the bed and glared at the door. Just one more minute and he'd have been exactly where he wanted to be. Taking some deep breaths he willed his body back into a calm state, there was no way he was walking into battalion in the condition he was right now.

Reaching for his boots, the rustle of paper caught his attention. Glancing over he saw a mangled envelope lying atop a piece of paper. Picking up the paper, he smirked and shook his head as he read.

_Ronnie,_

_Have left you something of interest. When you've read it and if you desire to talk, you know where I'm at._

_Raine_

She'd been here and hadn't even bothered to wake him up. Damn her, but then again that could easily explain the dream he'd been having staring her and very little clothing.

Finishing up with his boots, he grabbed the envelope and read it quickly. Not grasping everything, he read it several more times then he couldn't stop the smile. She was completely free and he'd been given a second chance.

****

"Pryor, get your skinny ass in here."

Looking around the corner of the door and Sink she sighed deeply, "you know sir; I'm starting to develop a complex about my ass being skinny. Do you think you could scream something else when you wanted me?"

Sink chuckled, "ah, I ain't never met someone particularly someone like you," he paused and gave her a pointed look, "that would be upset being called skinny. However right now I need you to get down to battalion. Winters sent a runner and said he needed your assistance with a matter of upmost importance. Oh and don't spend all day down there, we're moving out again in the morning and I need to you get things straight here."

Dragging herself from the chair, she gave him a look of suffering, "sir, I'm sure there are others here who can pack your clothes."

"No one that does as good as you, now git."

Shaking her head, she turned and left. There was no use arguing with him, he'd just wait till they were alone and pull the 'but you're a female' card and then she'd end up doing it any way. She was convinced that Sink liked to argue and that was the whole reason he went to such links to bait her.

Stepping into the battalion CP, she found it oddly empty. "Captain Winters? I'm here; Colonel Sink said you needed to see me?"

A door opening and closing in the back had her glancing down the hallway to see Dick approaching her. "Hey I got the message, what do you need help with?"

Looking back over his shoulder, he pointed to the door he'd just left. "Well you see I know you have the ability to fix anything and well I kind of need you to fix…"

"Sure no problem, I'll have the paperwork done in no time and take it back with me." Patting him on the cheek, she headed down the hall and entered the room he'd just left.

There were only a couple of candles burning and this room had its window boarded up apparently busted from an air raid. Moving over to the desk, she grabbed one of the candles and began to sort through the mess he'd left. She was too busy mumbling to herself to hear the door close behind her.

"You know they say people who talk to themselves are insane? I've always wondered if that was true or not."

She nearly dropped the candle when the voice came from behind her. Turning she shook, her head when she saw him leaned against the closed door. "Ronnie, do you have to always sneak up on me?"

He snorted and started across the room toward her, "me sneaking up on you? That's funny, seems to be that you have been with me twice now and I've been unaware of your presences until much later."

At the look on his face, she began to back up until she hit the desk behind her. "Uh, you're not mad at me are you?"

Stopping just shy of touching her, he smiled, "oh no, I'm not mad. In fact, your little visit earlier gave me a very pleasant dream. Care to help me finish it?"

Swallowing hard she took a deep breath, "so does this mean you read what I left?"

"Yes and speaking of leaving things I think this belongs to you."

Looking down she saw the envelope in his hand and reached for it. "Thank you." Tucking it back inside her jacket, he looked up at him. "So now what?"

"So now you need to turn around and face the other way."

"Excuse me? What's gotten into you?"

Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulders spinning her around so her back was now against his chest. Bending down he brushed his lips across her neck, "you really need to stop thinking the worst of people sweetheart. I just wanted to give you something else you left behind."

She watched as the necklace swung in front of her and his hands secured it around her neck. His lips softly brushed her neck. "This is yours; it's always been yours, just as I've always been yours."

When she tried to turn he put his hands on her shoulders keep her in place. "I know this isn't going to be easy, but when I thought you were dead I wanted nothing more than to join you. I should have never left you that night; I should have taken you with me and married you."

She tried to speak only to have him shush her. "No you need to listen. I know that Albert did terrible things and I'm sure there are things I don't know, but I want the chance to…"

Finally wiggling free she turned in his arms. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled his lips to hers. Deeping the kiss she tried to pull him closer realizing suddenly he wasn't touching her. Pulling back, she looked up at him, "what am I doing something wrong?"

He shook his head, "no I want to touch you so badly but I'm a little nervous here. The last time I did you thought I was going to kill you."

Growling in the back of her throat, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast. "There, does that give you a hint where you can touch?"

The air was knocked out of her when he pulled her back against his chest. This lips covering hers, his tongue seeking entrance. Closing her eyes, she sighed into his mouth pressing herself closer to him. His hand on her breast had begun a slow tease and she found herself pushing back against him.

When he finally freed her lips to place open mouth kisses down her neck she let her head fall back. "Oh my, Ronnie, I certainly hope you don't plan to stop anything soon."

She couldn't make out his mumbled responses but did hear his groan when her hand caressed his erection through his pants, his hips pushing against her hand. When he lifted his head from her neck, his eyes glittered with lust. "Oh no, we are not doing this now." Reaching between them, he grabbed both her hands. "We'll finish this when we have more time. Right now we have to get ready to move again."

She dropped her head on his chest. She could hear the pounding of his heart and was shocked to hear how fast it was beating. Laughing, "well at least I'm not alone in being disappointed."

"No, but I'm promise later. Now thank Dick for me I've got to go." Kissing her forehead, he turned and slipped out of the room before she even had time to move.

Reaching down she let the necklace and dropped it inside her jacket. She was still standing there with a stupid smile on her face when Dick came to the door. "Well I'm glad to see you're happy. I thought you might like to know, Nix is back."

"Oh, great, well I'll go give him the good news."

Dick stopped her, "might want to give him a while. The jump didn't go so well and he's a little upset."

"He's alright isn't he?"

"Yeah, physically he's fine. His plane blew over the drop zone, him and three others made it out, so emotionally, he's kind of a mess and drinking Vat 69 like they're going to stop making it."

She nodded her head and checked her watch. "Damn, I've got to get back; I've still got to pack up Sink. I'll see him later Dick I promise."

"So uh before you go things good with you and Ron?"

She couldn't stop the smile on her face. "Oh yeah, and things are going to be even better in a few days." Humming to herself, she headed back off to regiment. She couldn't wait till they finally stopped moving, maybe they could finally find more than a few minutes to be together.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: No offense is meant to the men of the Easy Company or anyone living resembling our characters. We only own Lorraine and anyone else who isn't real.

Chapter 12

It had taken her to Landsberg to catch up with Nixon. Dick had told her that right as they were leaving the last town he'd gotten a letter that his wife was leaving him as well. She guessed that bad news tended to come in threes, wonder what was next. She finally tracked him down in the back room where all the officers had been staying, sitting alone with an empty bottle of something sitting beside him.

Sitting the bottle of Vat beside him, she walked around where she could see his face. "Hey Nix, so am I not your favorite clerk any more or what?"

He shrugged but didn't respond causing her frown to deepen. "Well look, I brought you a new bottle of Vat, so why don't you pour us a drink then you can catch me up on things."

When Nixon didn't move she sighed and poured two glasses herself handing one over to him. "Come on Nix, talk to me?"

"Hmm, let's see, well I've had to write letters home to dead soldiers families and then I get the wonderful news that my wife is leaving me and taking everything. I think that about sums up what you've missed."

Swallowing the contents of her glass, she stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry Nix, is there anything I can do? I make a pretty good listener."

She watched as he set the glass back down on the table and looked up at her, "yeah I guess you probably do, you've had more than your share of bad times haven't you?"

When his hand caressed her face, she was actually shocked. How much had he had to drink before she got here? "Uh, Nix, what are you doing?" She grunted when she landed in his lap, being pulled down by him.

"Well I was thinking that since both of us are pretty miserable we might console each other."

"Okay, yeah but I'm not sure me sitting…"

Her speech was cut off by Nixon's lips covering hers. Even as she began to struggle and push away from him, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. Her brain was screaming to make him stop. She knew at any moment someone could walk in and catch them. Finally relaxing he released her enough that she could slip free of his arms.

"Damn it Lew have you lost your mind? Anyone could have come in here and seen that, then what?"

She watched as he dropped his head into his hands. "I don't know what. I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm just so…never mind. I'm sorry."

Pulling him to his feet, she pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Lew, I do understand. Just next time you decide to do something like that can we find a place a little more private?"

Hearing him chuckle put a smile on her face. He pulled back from the hug just enough to look down at her, "you sure you won't consider running away with me, I'm handsome, rich and I have a wonderful sense of humor."

"I know all those things, but you know what I want."

Giving her a smirk he pulled her close again, "it's not a matter of what but who. I know the score."

They were still hugging when Ron entered the room. Pausing at the door, he looked at Raine who currently had her eyes closed and her head lying on Nixon's chest. Looking very content to be held in his arms. He felt the confusion quickly being pushed aside by anger, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. "Well I guess you're still looking to marry up? What now that you're free and Nixon is free figure you'd try an American for a change?"

Raine's eyes flew open and she jumped back from Nixon and stared at Ron. "What the hell is wrong with you? I came here to check on him and now you're accusing me?"

His sneer said it clearly, he didn't believe her. Sighing she shook her head, "you pigheaded idiot. I'm not going to defend myself. Believe what you will, but let me tell you something Ronald Speirs, you'll live to regret this."

Pushing past him, she fled the room and left the two idiots to work it out. She'd had it with men trying to control her or second guess her. They could both go to hell.

Nixon put his hands on his hips and glared at Ron. "You know, she's right you are an idiot. Do you think that for one minute she has any interest in me other than friendship? Hmm, no comment, well let me tell you, she's one of the nicest, kindest people I've ever meet. The funny thing is she should be bitter and angry, like you but she's not. So while you spend your nights alone and frustrated, give that some thought."

When Nixon left Ron was alone trying to figure out why he was the one suddenly being blamed for catching them in an embrace? Shouldn't he be the one who was angry? Instead, they'd both ripped into him and he was left feeling guilty. Sighing he picked up the glass that Nixon had left and finished it. Damn when did women get so complicated?"

****

Raine was proud of herself in the fact that she'd avoided Ron since he'd seen her and Nixon hugging. Granted the problems with finding the camp had kept her busy, but she'd also made sure to eat at her desk and sleep in a little room she'd found in the headquarters. Sighing she didn't understand why things had to be so difficult. He'd never been easy to understand or get along with at times, but she never remembered him being possessive.

Grabbing her bag, she headed out to the trucks. They were moving into Austria, so maybe her mood would improve. Hell, it couldn't get any worse.

****

"No Nixon, I don't have any more, I've told you, I gave you the last bottle in Germany."

The man looked offended. "How could you run out on me? That's it, you don't love me anymore I knew it was only a matter of time." Nixon sat on her desk giving her his best little boy look.

Frowning she reached into the desk and pulled out the last bottle. "Look, this really is the last so try to make it last longer than an hour."

Bending down he gave her a kiss, "will do sweetheart. Oh yeah before I go, have you talked to Ron?"

"No and don't plan to why?"

Shrugging, "oh no reason I would have thought that by now he would have been groveling at your feet begging forgiveness."

She snorted, "I'm sorry we are talking about Ron right? The man wouldn't admit he was wrong for all the money in the world. Hey, save me some of that will you, I get off in an hour."

Nixon grinned, "sure, you know where I live."

Knocking on his door an hour later, Nixon opened it with a glass in hand. "Well I can see you are punctual as ever. I did save you some."

Taking the glass from him, she headed over into the bed and flopped down. "You know Nix, the interesting thing about all this. I had to come half way around the world, get nearly beaten to death by my husband and impersonate a man to find an actual friend."

Nixon pulled a chair over beside the bed and sat down. "I thought you and Sparky were friends?" He immediately regretted bringing it up when he saw the look of sadness cross her face.

"We were a long time ago and I thought we could be again. He gave me this necklace, it belonged to his mother, but now…if he can't trust me for something like this, how will we ever get past the ghost of Albert?"

"Well give him some time. I don't think he has changed his mind about how he feels, he is just an idiot when it comes to showing it."

Finishing her drink she smiled, "don't I know it, it took me begging him to get him to kiss me the first time." A knowing smile crossed her lips, "speaking of kissing, you don't do badly yourself Nix."

Nixon blushed, "gees do you have to remind me. Glad you liked it though, even though it caused problems."

"You didn't cause any problems that weren't already there Nix. Got to run or Sink will send out a search party."

Closing the door and leaning up against it, she couldn't help but be happy. She had found a friend in Nixon, even if she might have lost something else.

The pounding at the door brought her off the bed. Grabbing her head she cursed Nixon in her head as she staggered to the door. Glancing at the window, she saw the sun was just setting, which meant her nap had gone much longer than she'd wanted to.

Opening the door she expected to find one of the other clerks for Sink standing there, instead Ron stepped inside as soon as the door was opened. Watching him walk in she shook her head, "please come right in help yourself. What are you doing here?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Shutting her door, she leaned back against it and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmm, well why would I want to be a round you? You accused me to having something going on with Nixon, so I didn't want to hear it any more. Once again, why are you here?"

"I'm here to apologize. I let my jealousy get out of hand. Will you forgive me?"

Frowning at his back, she realized he hadn't looked at her once during the conversation. "Yes, I forgive you. Now if that's all you wanted?" Putting her hand on the door, she moved to open it only to have his hand appear over her head pushing the door closed.

"Actually I did want something else. Seems to me that we have yet to finish what we started a while ago." The kisses on her neck caused her to grip the door handle harder.

"Ron, we need to talk before we start this."

His hands gentle gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him, pushing her back against the door. "Sure we can talk, later. Right now I've been dying to taste you and I think I'll indulge myself."

She saw his head lower and expected to feel his lips on hers but gasped in surprise when she felt them on her neck. Dropping her head back, she moaned, "I'm glad I forgave you for being a jerk."

He chuckled against her throat, "yeah me too. You know you have on too many cloths."

Before she could move, her top had dropped to the floor and he was slowly working his hands under her t-shirt. "Hey, no fair, you're still dressed, when do I get to…ohhh, never mind." She knew she'd meant to chastise him for something but the moment his hands closed over her breast for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was.

"Uh, Ron, do you think we could maybe head to the bed?"

"I like the way you think." Bending he picked her up and carried her to the bed, gently laying her down. "You know I think I'm over dressed."

She felt her mouth go dry and her heart rate accelerate further as he removed his top and t-shirt. Licking her lips, she wiggled her finger for him to join her back on the bed. Immediately his lips returned to her neck and his hand was under her t-shirt.

Closing her eyes, she was completely lost in the feeling of him touching her until she felt him begin to pull her t-shirt off. Grabbing his hands, she held the shirt down. "No, uh, I can't, I mean you can't. Please just leave it on."

Narrowing his eyes, he released the t-shirt and started on her pants, which she gladly helped him. When he began to kiss his way up her leg she thought she would die and just when his mouth neared the point, she needed him most, he moved back down to the ankle on her other foot and started back up.

This time when he got close, she grabbed his hair and tried to force him where she wanted his mouth only to have him grab her wrist and push them back down to her sides. "You are impatient aren't you? Trust me sweetheart, we've waited years for this moment, I'm not about to rush the moment."

Standing he dropped his remaining clothes and joined her back on the bed. This time he allowed her to stroke his body and take her time kissing his chest. As she began to kiss down his stomach, he stopped her and pulled her back to his lips.

This time because she was on top she allowed him to remove the t-shirt. The feel of their naked flesh touching and rubbing was exciting. Grabbing his hands, she pushed them to his sides and started her leisurely kissing descent down his chest. When she heard his sharp intact of breath, she froze and looked up at him.

She saw the look of anger and hurt cross his face and began to pull away only to have him grab her by the shoulders and turn her so her back was too him. Cringing she waited. The silence in the room was deafening and when the feel of his finger tracing a single scar she shivered.

"Oh baby, I had no idea."

The next thing she felt were his lips at the small of her back. Breathing out in relief, she felt him kiss his way up her back, seeming to touch each scar. When he reached her shoulder, he kissed it and whispered, "I need you."

Turning she was in his arms, her lips meeting his. She felt him move over her and he moved between her legs. Not giving him time to think too hard, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ron freed his lips from her and kissed down her neck as he began to slide inside her. He felt her legs tighten around his waist trying to speed him up. Kissing her neck, he began to slowly move inside her. He loved the soft sounds she was making and as her breathing began to accelerate so did his pace. He felt her grip him and her cry of pleasure as she came.

Rising up on his elbows, he saw the tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "Ron I love you." Those words broke his control and he lost himself in her.

Rolling to his back, he pulled her with him and tried to slow his breathing. Her soft fingers tracing lines on his chest. Pulling her closer he covered them both in a sheet and ran his hand over her back, kissing her forehead.

"I know it seems a strange time to ask, but would you marry me?"

He could feel her laughing against him, "hey, that is not good for a man's ego when he ask you to marry him and you start laughing."

Raine pushed herself up and smiled at him. "The answer is yes and I was laughing because you always did have the most unusual timing."

He chuckled, "yeah I guess I do. So how do you feel about being an Army wife?"

"Wow don't do anything half way do you?"

"Nope I've waited three years and I'm not going to wait another minute woman, so what's your answer."

Smiling sweetly she kissed his chest, "well when you ask in such a romantic way how could I say anything but yes."

****

_Portland, Maine-1946_

Michael Davenport sat staring at the letter almost afraid to open it. He was waiting on Helen before he did. This was only the second letter they'd received for Lorraine. The first had only told them that Albert was dead and that she was fine, he could only imagine what this one said.

"Michael, what's wrong?"

He waved his wife over and showed her the letter. "Well let's find out what this one says."

When he opened the letter a photograph fell out onto the desk, picking it up, he chuckled as he looked at it handing it to his wife.

Glancing over the letter, he could only shake his head.

_Mother and Father,_

_Well I'm married and you are both Grandparents. I have included a photo of us. The baby is well and gives me no rest. Ron sends his best. _

_Lorraine_

Beside him, Helen wiped tears from her eyes, "oh Michael, look how happy they are." Leaning over his wife, he could only smile at the photo which showed Ron holding Lorraine who was holding their son Michael.


End file.
